The Girl the World Forgot: But the Galaxy Found
by WritingForFun-AKA-Lily
Summary: I blamed Quill for the whole thing, or Star-Lord or whatever he wanted to call himself, either way it was all his fault. If that idiot had just left that stupid orb where he had found it I wouldn't be in space jail at 19! (Check notes inside for more info rated t for language ALSO MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE)
1. Wrongly Attacked

_**Hi guys welcome to my new story that will also be posted on AO3 so don't freak out! This is basically Guardians of the Galaxy + my OC. Yeah its one of those. This is set in the universe where the Amazing Spider Man movies are part of the Marvel ones just so you known. SO enjoy the story and if you have an questions you can message me!**_

_**-Lily**_

* * *

I blamed Quill for the whole thing, or Star-Lord or whatever he wanted to call himself, either way it was all his fault. If that idiot had just left that stupid orb where he had found it I wouldn't be in space jail at 19! I hadn't even done anything illegal, I didn't shoot anyone or stab anyone or anything! I was an innocent bystander who just happened to punch a guy in the face for nearly killing me and suddenly I was a bad guy! I was defending myself!

Maybe I should start from the beginning huh? My names Lucy Stark, well it was. I'm not sure anymore, two months ago I had been a human girl on Earth, just out of high school with colleges lining up, daughter of one of the richest men alive, heir to a multi-billion dollar company, and had been in a wonderful and loving relationship with my high school sweetheart who I had just graduated with; and then bang! I was in space without any warning whatsoever and my hair had turned white with a blue streak on the side that was freaky, I was lost and completely without a clue to tell me what the hell I was supposed to do. The don't teach you how to deal with these kinds of things in high school!

Lucky for me I am quick to adapt and managed to get myself under control long enough to figure out what was going on. Well I gave it my best shot anyway.

It wasn't hard to tell that I was on another planet, the blue grass and the talking asparagus kind of gave it away, but I was clearly missing a few pieces in between falling from the top of a clock tower to what definitely should have been my death and waking up on a distant planet. Not to mention a few of the native asparagus' wanted to eat me at one point, that was fun and not at all disturbing or nightmare inducing!

As far as I could tell I had died of a broken neck or spine which ever hit the ground first and this is my afterlife, this is what I get for living my life the way I did. Although considering how most cultures describe the afterlife it wasn't too bad. At least I could make honest money and get off the planet of man-eating psychos, being daughter of a genius did have some perks.

Once off the planet I discovered that, yeah there was a lot of life out there and not all of them where gods, some were colorful aliens with extra arms and stuff. But most of them were slightly nuts, you know the whole eating me thing. So instead of going by my birth name I decided to play it safe and use an alias; also Lucy just stuck up like a sore thumb, I mean come on! Can you imagine anyone in space talking about me with a straight face? And thus Phoenix was born. Why Phoenix you may ask? It was my favorite name as a child, I liked how it sounded and it was a bit of a nod towards my father who often considered himself the perfect phoenix metaphor.

I got my hands on some parts and had built a number of things that were apparently impressive even by alien standards including a holographic wrist thingy that I didn't really have a name for. It was basically a space iPhone, and I loved it.

My whole existence was flipped around in more ways than location. I also discovered that I had gone through a few physical changes that were hard to miss besides the air. Such as my sudden ability to manipulate and absorb energy, which is also how I managed to survive being electrocuted. I blamed my contact with the Tesseract for that one, and for my weird afterlife. This whole thing screamed alien creepy nonsense that just wanted to screw up my already kind of sucky life.

That enough backstory for you? Good because I want to get on with this.

I had gone to Xandar with lack of anywhere else to go and with a few potential deals lined up with some of the locals who were very interested in someone with skills like mine, including one who was willing to pay top dollar(units?) if I fixed his very rare spaceship. But then things had taken a bit of a turn.

Waiting at a local open space was boring but luckily I had managed to program some games into my wrist thingy so I could amuse myself with until I got word back from a potential deal.

If only I had known that I wouldn't be making a deal with him, if I had known that the only person I would be making a deal with was a racoon, a tree, a green lady, a blue man covered in red tattoos, and a thief human I would have been a bit more prepared. Then again is there anyway to really prepare yourself for such an event?

The first thing that alerted me was the fight.

I had looked up for a moment upon hearing a commotion I immediately raised an eyebrow in confusion at the sight before me. There were two figures lying on the ground and appeared to be fighting one another. One was a green skinned woman with brown hair with magenta tips. The other appeared to be a human guy which was knew, I had never seen a human out here in space.

So he must have done something to deserve this.

Which is why I didn't move while she flipped over and held up a knife apparently ready to stab him and end his life, and with everyone looking on with only slight panic and mostly interest it seemed like things were about to turn bloody. I pulled up my recording software when the racoon and the tree got involved though, you would too if a raccoon suddenly tackled a green chick when she was about to kill someone. The tree was holding a giant sack and the raccoon was ordering him to shove the human guy in the sack, but the tree seemed to have some issues with gender because he was trying to get the girl in the sack(stop laughing its not funny).

My first reaction was the same as any New Yorker; get the best shot possible because this shit belonged on YouTube. If anything I needed it for the vine!

All in all I had no idea what was happening. All I knew was this was going to be awesome to watch later.

I only got concerned when the human got up and started running towards me. The weird orb he was carrying seemed really important because the green girl decided that it was worth throwing a knife at him to get it.

Which caused it to roll off the side of the balcony thing we were on. I moved towards the edge not wanting to miss any of the action.

That was when I was wrongfully attacked.

I heard someone running behind me and then I was hit from behind. I let out a scream of surprise as I flipped over the side of the balcony. There was a rush of air before I hit the ground painfully. I groaned already pushing myself up only to find the green girl and the idiot who knocked me over where fighting on the ground again.

I didn't see what the idiot did but it made the green one go flying over into the fountain.

I was up on my feet and making a beeline for this jerk who seemed completely unaware that I was coming to kick his ass for knocking me off the side of a balcony and nearly killing me! I mean sure nothing was broken but thats besides the point and god I sound like a YouTube commenter don't I?

"HEY!" I snapped angrily getting his attention. He turned towards me and was immediately punched in the nose. Before he could recover he was caught in a bag by the tree thing.

"What the what?" I demanded glaring at the tree, "Hey! I was yelling at that guy!"

The tree gave me a look that was almost apologetic before walking past me making me huff angrily but remain where I was even as the tree got his arms cut off by the green girl who was then immediately shot by the jackass in the sack as soon as she opened the bag.

Said jackass started running.

You might call me bitter. But I didn't like that.

So if I laughed when the raccoon shot him with something that made him scream in pain, you could hardly blame me. Vengeance was sweet.

I turned fully prepared to walk away and never deal with any of these weirdos ever again. But as soon as I made it four feet I was cornered by three officers.

"Put your hands up!"

I blinked. And that was when I began panicking, you would too if you were 19, alone on an alien planet, and had no idea what was going on as you were being arrested. The future was not looking bright.


	2. But its a Walkman

**_Hey guys here is chapter 2. Normally chapters wont be posted the day after the last but it shouldn't be too long before chapter 3 is up. I expect it will be done Sunday. Anyway happy reading! _**

**_-Lily_**

* * *

He was sorry, I could tell by the way he would glance at me during the lineup and the way he began speaking up in my defense when they told us we were going to the Kyln. But that did nothing to stop my unadulterated rage towards him for getting me involved in this. Even when he mouth sorry as I was cuffed by officials. That was when I decided I would punch him in the face later again, and this time I would be aiming for the nose.

I think the tree might feel bad too. He kept giving me apologetic looks whenever I glanced at him during our little trip to the prison.

I couldn't bring myself to care, I mean come on! I was 19 years old fresh out of high school with a bright-ish future ahead of me and here I was being thrown in jail for being involved in a fight that I didn't even start or really participate in, all I did was punch someone for knocking me off a balcony! Which should totally count as self defense! Okay I may have also assaulted an officer when he tried checking me but that's not the point!

I didn't say anything during the trip to the space prison, I was mature enough to know that screaming every horrible thing that came in my head was a bad idea and wouldn't help me get out of here any faster; besides I'm sure all of the occupants in the shuttle could see my irritation in my whole demeanor such as my bouncing leg and my hunched shoulders as I glared at the wall with a look of fury unless I looked at one of them. The way I glared at them whenever they tried starting a conversation was probably a big clue too.

Then we were stuck in a line as we were brought into the jail in cuffs of course, and in the four hour trip to get here I had decided that I blamed all of them, even the tree. The guards had put me between the tree and the idiot, who I learned was named Quill, in the back of the line which was a poor decision on their part unless they wanted me to kill the stupid human, which I was totally okay with.

"I hate you all," I informed them as we walked eyeing the back of Quills head debating on if it would be better to strangle him or bite off an ear, actually maybe I should do both. Yeah both sounded good... except wait the tree or the guards might stop me, I'd have to move fast. But then again I wanted to make it as long and as painful as possible. I can't win!

"So you've told us," the raccoon snapped from in front of Quill, he was a mean little guy for sure I had seen him take a chunk out of one of the guards hands, and he glared back at me briefly as he walked so he could glare at me as he stressed, "Many, many, many times."

"About 42 times," the green woman agreed sounding equally annoyed from the very front. Which was actually the longest sentence she had said so far.

I growled wordlessly under my breath clenching and un-clenching my hands viciously as I eyed Quill's neck again trying to hold back the temptation as the raccoon went on to explain something about how the guards here were dirty. What caught my attention was what was he said next.

"I've escaped 22 prisons, this ones no different. You're just lucky the broad showed up, cause otherwise Groot and I would be collecting that bounty and you'd be getting drawn and quartered by Yondu and those Ravagers."

I didn't care who Yondu was or who these ravagers where, I didn't even care about any bounty that may be on Quill though I can't say I was incredibly surprised that someone wanted him dead; what caught my attention was the raccoon's escapes. I saw it this way, I was wrongfully put in jail at age 19 and I was not spending 15-20 years in jail. I had stuff to do! Maybe I could work out a deal with said raccoon. If it meant getting out of here before I was forty I would take it.

I wasn't below asking a raccoon for help. After all it isn't the weirdest thing I've ever done.

"I've had a lot of folks try to kill me over the years, I ain't about to be brought down by a tree and a talking raccoon." Quill countered glancing back at Groot for a moment as the guards told us to halt.

"What's a raccoon?"

I blinked my face going blank as that question registered in my head. Oh crap, did we just destroy the rodents life? Oh hell did he not know or something? Oh shit this is bad!

"Whats a raccoon? Its what you are stupid." Quill snapped apparently unaware that he had potentially just ruined someone's life.

"Dude!" I hissed at him, "You can't just say something like that!"

"Ain't no thing like me 'cept me," the raccoon insisted apparently in denial.

"So this orb has a real shiny blue suitcase, arc of the covenant, maltese falcon sort of vibe. What is it?" Quill asked curiously.

"That was way too many references in one sentence." I told him my head rolling from confusion by the craziness of the references as we began walking again.

"I am Groot,"

"So what?" Quill snapped back though if it was to me or the tree I wasn't clear. He didn't give much pause before asking again, "What is it?"

"I have no words for an honor-less thief." the green girl said calmly from the front of the line.

"Pretty high and mighty coming from the lackey of a genocidal maniac." Rocket said. The green chick seemed shocked during back to look at the apparently species confused psycho, "Yeah I know who you are. Anyone who's anyone knows who you are."

"Yeah we know who you are," Quill yelled up before looking back at Groot and I and asking, "Who is she?"

"Why are you looking at me? I don't know any of you people." I snapped angrily glaring at him again.

"I am Groot," the tree repeated again causing both Quill and I to look back at him in confusion.

"You said that already," I told the tree narrowing my eyes at him.

"I wasn't retrieving the orb for Ronan," the green girl explained though it brought up more questions than answers at this point, "I was betraying him. I had an agreement to sell it to a third party."

"Oh god, is this about politics? I hate politics." I groaned throwing my head back, "Did you guys drag me into some political BS? I hate you all so much."

"I am Groot."

"Are you for real dude?" I sighed looking back at him again.

"That's just as fascinating as the first 89 times you told me that." Quill agreed with me, "What is wrong with giving tree here?"

"Well he don't know talking good like me and you." the raccoon explained, "So his vocabulistics is limit to 'I' and 'am' and 'Groot'. Exclusively in that order."

I blinked suddenly as a noise caught my attention. It took a moment for me to recognize what I was hearing, it had been so long since I had heard it last.

"I'm sorry but is anyone else hearing Blue Swede?" I demanded to the group suddenly concerned that I had lost my mind looking back at the tree who gave no indication that he had any idea what I was talking about. But Quill did.

Quill suddenly went quiet and his head snapped to the side eyes widened slightly in what could have only been rage. I followed his gaze towards one of the open cells by us. A guard with an oddly proportional head and eyes who was putting on one of the oldest pieces of tech I had ever seen.

"Is that a Walkman?" I demanded a note of horror in my voice at such an old piece being used, I remembered tearing a few apart when I was a kid I had never seen one in use before. Truthfully I didn't think anyone would still use one.

"Hey put that away!" Quill yelled at the guard fearlessly catching me by surprise because surely anyone who owned a spaceship and had bounty hunters after him must have a better music player than a Walkman!

The guard didn't respond instead opting to set on the old headphones as the song continued to play. This seemed to make Quill angry because he did something incredibly stupid. So stupid that I dare say it was the stupidest thing I have ever seen.

As he muttered angrily 'you son of a-' as he effortlessly slipped into the room before the door closed behind him. He snapped angrily at the guard while the rest of us looked on confused, "Hey! You big blue bastard! Take those headphones off!"

"Is he serious?" I wondered out loud raising an eyebrow quickly glancing towards the rest of the group to see if I was the only one confused, luckily everyone seemed as confused as I was.

"That's mine! Those belong in impound!" Quill yelled in defiance even as the blue bastard took off the headphones and reached for a stun gun as Quill continued to shout, "And that player is mine!"

"Oh my god, he's serious..."

That was about as far as he got before he was electrocuted, and again when he continued to try arguing that it was his Walkman even as he basically collapsed on the floor writhing in pain. Still he argued on, he even listed what the song itself was called. I was slightly impressed by his determination, but also slightly appalled at the thought of a Walkman being used. What can I say? I was born in the height of technological advances.

I'll admit a sick twisted little part of me felt a ping of satisfaction as I watched the man on the ground being repeatedly shocked. Hey at least I didn't have the urge to bite off one of his ears, I think I deserve bonus points for that.

There was another part of me that was wincing in sympathy as we all watched him getting electrocuted with the blue taser, a part that almost felt bad about mocking the Walkman and almost made me speak out to tell the guard off that he had had enough.

But there was another part of me, a much bigger part than the other two. And that part was the one that took over my train of thought and caused me to speak out loud.

"But its a Walkman."


	3. Going to Stop a Murder

_**Hey guys, I know I said I wouldn't be uploading until Sunday but Christmas came early! Not really sorry. The next chapter should be up in 2-3 days or sooner possibly cause I'm starting it right now. :)**_

_**-Lily**_

* * *

After about 12-15 minutes of discipline/torture by taser I was fully satisfied that karma had done its due on Quill for knocking me off the balcony and getting me involved in all of this. After about five more minutes I was debating on how many things karma had to get back at him or if it was just being cruel because this was getting sad. The guard finally had his fun and we were split up and hosed down after half an hour with orange water.

If you want details on that process I get to call you a sick freak and punch you in the face for being a pervert.

After the hose I had to trade in my favorite black leather jacket for a hideous yellow monstrosity that they had the nerves to call clothing. I couldn't help being picky I was born into luxury and good clothes came with it naturally. But the others were sucking it up and had put on the hideousness, so I did least I got to keep my undergarments, that was a plus.

Not to mention the took my wrist thingy which put me way on edge. I was lost without my tech, a sad fate. At least I wasn't cuffed anymore.

Then we were brought into the main room. That was when I decided that this was hell; this was hell and it was my punishment for any and all horrible things that I had ever done. Does killing a worm count, I wonder? Because that was an accident!

One that I was now dearly regretting.

The main room could on be described as a disgusted pit of despair that made you wish you have 17 gallons of soap on hand. I kept my disgust to myself as I clutched the weird bundle to my chest and kept as close to Quill as I could without anyone noticing.

He had gotten me into this mess, I had every right to use him as a human shield if the need arises. And it was definitely needed when the other prisoners started throwing crap. If anyone were to ask me what I did I would tell them picked up the garbage and threw it back at them like a badass. Because that is way more badass than what I actually did which was grabbing onto Quill and actually using him as a human shield.

I let him go once I realize that they weren't actually throwing the garbage at us, just the green one, Gamora I think her name is. At least thats what the prisoners were calling her... Unless that's just an insult which may very well be the case.

"What's up with them?" I asked the raccoon, Rocket I think he called himself as I let go of Quill; he seemed to have some idea about what was going on with the green chick. I had heard the guards refer to him as some random string of numbers and letters that I didn't care to memorize, but it seemed like he prefered Rocket, besides it wasn't really a name.

"Like I said she's got a rep," Rocket explained as we began walking again, "A lot of prisoners here have lost family to Ronan and his goons. She'll last a day, tops."

"The guards will protect her right?" Quill said sounding almost concerned about the green girl.

I sighed rolling my eyes at Quill, "Did you miss the part about the guards being cruel and dirty? I really don't think they'll care enough to try."

"They're here to keep us from escaping, they don't care what we do to each other inside." Rocket added in agreement looking around.

"Whatever nightmares the future holds," Gamora began causing me to look back at her confused as she finished her little poem, "Are dreams compared to what's behind me."

"Thats deep," I told her taking another step causing me to run into Quill's stationary back.

Luckily I spotted the giant oaf who had stepped into Quill's path before I shoved and yelled at him him for stopping.

"Check out the new meat," the blue giant said causing chills to go down my spine as he examined Quill. I wasn't sure if I should feel guilty or grateful that he only seemed interested in Quill. My disgust and horror increased when he touched Quill's face speaking suggestively, "I'm gonna slather you up in jelly."

Whatever creepy rape-y thing he was about to say next was interrupted when Groot shoved his fingers into the guys nose causing him to scream in what was most luckily pain as he was lift clear off the ground.

"Wow," I gasped actually impressed. Note to self: get on trees good side and do not tick off the raccoon.

"Let's make something clear!" Rocket shouted at the crowd who had been silenced by the blue giants screams of pain. With the full attention of the crowd Rocket was free to shout at them, "This one here's our booty. You wanna get to him, you go through us. Or more accurately; we go through you."

At the end of his little speech Groot dropped the blue oaf, who rolled on the ground weeping as he clutched his nose. That was when I made the choice, I was getting out of here and the tree and the raccoon where my ticket out.

I quickly found them after we had split up, it wasn't that hard to find a giant tree especially since everyone was avoiding them. Everyone but me.

"What do you want?" Rocket demanded looking almost surprised as I walked up to him.

I took a deep breath before I spoke in my business voice that I had mastered years ago, "Look I am not spending my life in here. You said you have escaped 22 prisons right?"

"What of it?" Rocket demanded eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"How would you like 6 million units in your account?" I asked him crossing my arms.

I think I surprised him his eyes widened and he scoffed in disbelief, "Don't make offers you can't-"

"Each," I interrupted him rolling my eyes, "And I never make offers I can't pay,"

Rocket and Groot looked at one another seemingly having a silent conversation until they began whispering at one another, they kept glancing at me before after a moment finally Groot spoke turning back to me.

"I am Groot,"

"Lady you got a deal," Rocket translated holding out his hand for me to shake which I did with a smile.

"Thank you," I told him smiling before I added, "And the name's Phoenix,"

We parted ways then with Rocket promising that I would be involved in the escape once it started, which wasn't going to be until tomorrow. So I was stuck in the prison for one night. Luckily the sleeping areas were split up by gender at least.

But we all had to sleep on the ground.

I quickly found that I couldn't actually go to sleep; I was on edge because well for one thing I was stuck in prison surrounded by criminals and they took away my wrist thing. And there was something else very important about the wrist thing. I had built the whole thing about the one thing I had of my mothers.

Sad story short; my mum died when I was five. I don't remember her in the slightest and the only thing left of her that dad hadn't thrown away was her necklace which I have now fastened into a piece of my wrist thingy. To keep her close, kinda.

So yeah I was a little on edge with it being taken away.

And my guns being taken away that wasn;t really reassuring either.

In the end it turns out it was a good thing I was staying awake otherwise I would have missed when people began trying to murder Gamora. I sat up startled when I heard a shout of desperation echoing around the room.

I lifted my head up catching a shadow moving down the wall. I watched as she was dragged down the hall by a group of mean looking goons. I hopped up once they were out of sight, carefully making my way to the entrance without stepping on any one.

I may just be a 19 year old girl, who was used to a life of luxury but there was no way I was going to stand by and let this girl get murdered in cold blood. Besides I had a little secret to help me out.

Right now it was time to stop a murder.


	4. Worst Plan Ever

**_Hey guys, I didn't actually expect to be posting chapters so frequently but I am! I don't think any of you mind though! Who knows at this rate I might post the next chapter today! Oh also I just wanted to make a quick note; I do have a plant for the end of this story. I already have it set and everything so sorry if any of you wanted it to end a certain way (like that person who commented their suggestion who's name I don't remember) but this is my story and I have it planned. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter :) _**

**_-Lily_**

* * *

I followed behind them quickly with expert sneak skill, if you can call hiding behind random things that happened to be in my way sneak skill. I kept up with them well enough though and I consider that a success in itself. They lead her past the guys sleeping area where I spotted Quill sitting up and watching the door with a startled look. I looked at him as I passed and gave him a bit of a helpless look shrugging my shoulders at him. He looked towards me with confused and slightly panicked eyes before he leaped up and took the lead apparently having the same though as me. At least I wasn't the only one who valued Gamora's life.

I was about to follow when someone grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I looked down startled finding Rocket clutching my wrist.

"You stay here," he demanded in a groggy voice apparently having just woken up.

"I beg your pardon?" I snapped in disbelief putting my free hand on my hip.

"Are you deaf?" Rocket snapped back eye narrowed as he gradually became more awake.

"No but I really hope you recognized the stupid that just came out of your mouth!" I argued starting to head for where Peter just disappeared, but Rocket yanked me back by my wrist.

"You stay here, get Groot up." Rocket hissed. I mean actually hissed, I swore his ears went back like a cat. I wasn't sure weather to 'aw' or yell.

"What? No! You can wake up Groot!" I ordered starting forward but Rocket pulled me back again causing me to look down at the raccoon with extreme irritation. I mean come on!

"No I need to keep Quill alive," Rocket argued rolling his eyes at me.

Before I could counter again Rocket shoved me with surprising force into the sleeping room where I struggled to keep myself from falling on top of a evil looking red guy. I turned back around ready to give Rocket a piece of my mind but I found he had already gone. I ran forward and checked around the corner and barely caught sight of the end of his tail.

I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself and keep myself from screaming after the nocturnal creature exactly what I thought about being left behind. I turned back towards the sleeping tree who was resting against the wall with roots growing out of him attaching themselves to the wall.

"Why am I in charge of the tree?"

You would think waking up a tree would be easy.

You thought wrong.

I don't know how Groot managed to go to sleep so sounding in a prison surrounded by convicts by he slept like a rock. And no amount of shaking, knocking, or whisper shouting was able to awaken him. Eventually I gave up; I plopped down next to him on the ground resting my cheek on my fist as I tried to think of new creative ways to wake him up, so far most involved fire and since I wanted to keep him alive so I could get out of here that was basically out of the question.

"-I could care less whether you live or you die."

I lifted my head up looking up to see three shadows had appeared outside the room. The voice that had just spoken was Quill's and if I was seeing the farthest shadow correctly Gamora was still alive.

I pushed myself up and carefully made my way to the entrance as I heard Gamora demanded, "Then why stop the big guy?"

"Simple," Quill responded as I almost lost my balance, luckily I didn't otherwise I would be landing on two happy looking yellow and blue guys who seemed very content, "You know where to sell my orb."

I made it to the entrance and looked out at the two as Gamora demanded, "How are we gonna sell it when we and it are still here?"

"My friend Rocket here," Quill said turning to the raccoon in question apparently having the same idea I had, "Has escaped 22 prisons."

"Oh where getting out and then we're having straight to Yondu to retrieve _your_ bounty," Rocket said sounding very sure of himself. I nonchalantly cleared my throat causing him to look over at me, "Oh yeah, after we drop Phoenix here off."

"Hi," I said waving.

Quill raised any eyebrow at me in a silent question.

I shrugged my shoulders at him, "What? I'm not staying here till I'm 30!"

Quill shook his head getting back on topic as he turned to Gamora, "How much was your buyer willing to pay you for that orb?"

Gamora hesitated for a minute mulling it over in her head before she answered, "5 billion units."

"_What the hell is in that thing_?" I couldn't find much other words for my total shock besides adding, "Now I wished I had grabbed it,"

"Holy shit," Quill gasped in one breath as shocked as I was.

"That orb is my opportunity to get away from Thanos and Ronan." Gamora paused for a moment looking between us all again mulling it over, "If you free us… I'll lead you to the buyer directly and I'll split the profit between the four of us."

"I am Groot,"

I looked back to see the tree looking through the bars with a curious expression. I snapped then, "Are you kidding me? I just spent like 20 minutes trying to wake you up!"

"Five of us," Rocket corrected looking at his partner, "Asleep for the danger and awake for the cash as per freaking usual."

I sighed rubbing my forehead, "Well I'm gonna try to get some sleep, see ya tomorrow ya bunch of lunatics."

I left then leaving them to discuss whatever they wanted to discuss but I quickly found that Gamora was following me back to the sleeping room. I was surprised that I was even able to go to sleep but somehow I managed to be the last person up.

I headed to the main room to get my breakfast which was slop and gross… so I wasn't going to be eating that was nice. Hopefully we get out of here before I starve.

I quickly spotted Groot. Well I sort of spotted him, I made a loop around the tower after I left my tray on one of the tables and I was coming around when the guy in front of me was hit in the head by some kind of flying projectile. I looked over towards the tower and found Groot had grown taller and was messing with some wiring.

I kept walking until I ended up on the side looking up with interest. I looked next to me suddenly to find a big blue-gray guy with red tattoos standing next to me.

"Hi,"

He turned to me looking at me with mild interest, "Greetings."

I didn't engage in any more conversation as I watched Groot begin pulling out a quarnix (I'm not even trying to spell it right) battery from the blank panel on the tower.

I looked around quickly spotting Rocket and others sitting at a table apparently deep in conversation… was this a part of the plan?

I looked back as Groot began yanking on the wires of the batter trying to get it loss. When he did… well everything kind of hit the fan.

The lights went off for a moment and suddenly the room was filled with alarms blaring, Groot didn't seem fazed at all though. Because he held up the battery offering it to Rocket.

I wasn't completely sure what to do so I grabbed onto Quill's arm as he ran past me successfully stopping him so I could ask, "Is this part of the plan?"

Quill looked around before nodding, "Yeah."

"This is a horrible plan," I told him.

"Not the best no," Quill agreed before he pulled away and began running again though he did stop for a minute and look towards me calling out one final piece of advice, "Try not to get killed!"

I looked around myself, the chaos and panic of the prisoners matched with the guards and robots going around threatening people… well I decided to revoke my previous statement. _This _was the real hell.

This is the worst plan ever.


	5. Biggest Idiots in the Galaxy

_**So I am home alone... and I'm writing more... I don't know why I'm writing all of it right now. But here's the next chapter... enjoy. **_

_**-Lily**_

* * *

My first instinct was to run for cover, especially when the robots began opening fire on Groot that instinct was replace with my other instinct to break stuff when Groot began punching the robots out of the sky.

Now is probably the best time to tell you about my little secret, well its not really a secret but it is something knew that I haven't really had much of a chance to work with before. You see not only did my hair turn white when I died, oh no, I also soon discovered a strange little gift that I had somehow developed. I had the ability to manipulate energy, the energy that I manipulated manifested itself in a electric blue color of various densities and shapes that I will not get into at the moment. Actually it was the same color as my hair streak.

One of the uses I had was being able to shield myself in a forcefield like thing, which is what I did once the robots took interest in me and started shooting.

Vaguely I heard somebody ordering the prisoners back to their cells which made me roll my eyes. Like anyone could make it back to their cells when you're shooting at all of them.

Only one robot was taking interest in me which made it incredibly easy to lower the barrier for just a second allowing me to shoot a blast straight into the weak point on the robots side which sent it tumbling to the ground smoking.

I looked back towards Groot to find he was still under fire, but now Rocket had somehow made his way to his partner and was now on his back avoiding getting shoot.

"You!"

I turned towards the voice startled finding the blue guy was back. He stared down at me with hard eyes as he demanded, "You are part of the group?"

"Um… yes…?" I spoke hesitantly forcing my hands to glow in blue fields to show I was not afraid to attack if needed.

"Good, we must help the furry one and the tree," he insisted nodding towards Groot and Rocket.

"Okay," I said nodding not sure when he became part of the deal… did we have to split the money six ways now?

The blue guy ran towards a group of guards coming on the left, I looked towards the right finding guards on that side too.

"Okay looks like I got right," I sighed before I started running towards them.

They didn't see me coming at them, though I couldn't blame them when their focus was on a walking tree and a raccoon.

There were three of them, all of them armed, but that didn't really matter to me. Actually now that I think about it this would be easier with my guns… like my favorite sniper rifle. I prefered long-ranged over close combat, less blood on my jacket.

Then again I was wearing this hideous yellow monstrosity so that didn't really matter.

I went after the closet on with a jump chick successfully knowing the gun out of his hands and disorienting him, the other two were stunned making my next moved easier. I grabbed one guys wrists and locked them together successfully binding them with blue light before slamming him into the one that was already disoriented.

The last one at least took aim… but I took a cheap shot to the groin before he could touch the trigger. Turns out that hurts all species.

Next problem?

Avoiding Rocket's friendly fire.

I dived behind one of the tables avoiding getting my head blown off as Rocket used his newly acquired weapon to its full potential. WHO THE HELL GAVE HIM A WEAPON?!

Luckily he was going around in a circle so the fire quickly went over me without me losing something important. I looked around trying to spot Gamora or Quill but I couldn't see them anywhere, then again they may have been forced to take cover.

I noticed the guards falling off one of the upper floors, which is where I spotted Gamora kicking butt, she went through the guards like butter. Speaking of guards, one was pointing a gun at my head.

I moved quickly ignoring whatever he was shouting, instead I blasted him off his feet before I made a break for one of the wall panels by the kitchen stuff.

I ripped it open and began fiddling, I heard Rocket shout at me to head for the watch tower but I waved my hand at him dismissively.

I wanted to see something blow up and it might as well be the kitchen!

Once my work was done I turned and found Rocket and Groot were already climbing up towards the tower. I took off running before my hands started glowing again and platforms began appearing at my feet as I ran up a set of newly formed stairs by yours truly.

I made it up and flipped over the railing quickly dismissing the platforms and looking over the side to find Quill… was he holding a leg?

I shook my head and I focused on the door.

"What are you doing? Gamora demanded from behind me.

"Opening the door, what else?" I snapped back pulling the right wires as Quill finally made his way up with the blue guy hot on his trail.

I stood up and stepped back crossing my arms as the door opened revealing a single guard in the room who stared at us with wide panicked eyes as he held up his shaking hands in surrender. Upon surrendering he was shoved out of the room… well Groot may have grabbed him and chucked him out but same thing.

Rocket leaped at the controls and began working on something as the blue guy yelled something at Gamora, I was busy looking at Quill.

The guy had stolen a leg in the chaos. Somebody was now around here somewhere without a leg… was he just a jackass?

"Why is this one here?" Gamora suddenly demanded causing me to look up and find her referring to the blue guy.

"Yeah… I was a little lost on that too," I said nodding.

"I promised he could stay by Gamora's side until he kills her boss,I always keep my promises when their too muscly whackjobs who will kill me if I don't." Quill explained before setting the leg down next to Rocket, "Here you go,"

"Oh I was just kidding about the leg," Rocket laughed suddenly, "I just needed these two things."

"What?"

"I thought it be funny, wasn't it funny?" Rocket asked turning around to face us, "What did he look like hopping around out there?"

"I had to transfer him 30 thousand units," Quill yelled in disbelief. Rocket turned back around snickering evilly. I groaned rolling my eyes when suddenly the tower jerked. I smiled evilly.

"The kitchen just blew up!" Quill yelled looking out the window. This time it was my turn to laugh evilly.

For a moment eyes were on my but we were reminded of our situation when the tower jerked again this time because of a blast from one of the security robots.

"You have a plan right? Or was that another thing you made up!" Quill yelled at Rocket.

"I have a plan, I have a plan!"

"Stop repeating it and do it then!" I yelled.

"Silence your yammering and release us from this earthly confinement," the blue guy responded.

"Yeah I'm gonna have to agree with the walking thesaurus," Quill joked as he looked outside.

The blue man suddenly turned on Quill which made me suddenly very nervous with being between Quill and him as he moved towards the human threateningly, forcing me to back up out of his way to avoid being caught in the middle as he growled, "Do not ever call me a thesaurus."

"Its just a metaphor dude," Quill explained trying to brush past it.

"His people are completely literal, metaphors are gonna go right over his head," Rocket called from the control panel. I groaned and turned back towards the door and began working with the controls. This was taking too long, there was no way I was just gonna leave this open for someone to come in a shoot us in the back.

I groaned in despair as the blue guy told us how good his reflexes are. Gamora was the one who best described the situation.

"I'm gonna die surrounded by the biggest idiots in the galaxy/"


	6. Come to Mommy!

_**Hey guys here's chapter 6, I have now except that I will be posting chapters every day. Who knows I might finish this before school starts! Also as I quick note Phoenix's powers are totally and completely explained later. I have it all planned out like I said, I will give you a little hint though, it does have something to do with why she is still alive. **_

**_Thanks for all the follows and reviews guys I really appreciate it! _**

**_-Lily_**

At least the guards seemed to finally be taking this seriously, when I stood back up and looked out the window I found a line of them in heavy duty armor with some big guns.

"Those are some big guns," Quill said sounding almost worried.

I became worried after they fired the first shot at the tower which made the glass crack at the force.

"Rodent we are ready to hear your plan!" Gamora yelled at the raccoon who was still working on the buttons.

"HOLD ON!" Rocket shouted back with plenty of bite to his voice, probably at being called a rodent. I heard the guy below shout out for the next hit with allowed me to brace myself for the next hit that cracked the glass by Quill.

"I recognize this animal," the blue guy suddenly spoke completely off topic, "We roast them over a flame as children. You're flesh is quiet delicious."

"Oh that's fascinating! Do you know if anyone else here is tasty?!" I screamed slightly hysteric at this point.

"NOT HELPING!" Rocket shouted as well before they fired the neck shoot. This one shook the room so bad I had to grab onto Quill to keep my balance.

When I heard him shout all fire I made a decision.

"Well I'm hitting the deck, you guys can stay up here and get your heads blown off," I told them going down onto my knees so I was safely hidden, "It was nice knowing you all!"

I covered my ears bracing myself for that final hit… but it never came. Slowly I pulled myself up so I was looking over the console still on my knees. I stared out into the main room and smiled as I admitted, "That is clever,"

"Thank you very much," Rocket said puffing his chest up just a bit at my compliment.

"Did you just cut the gravity from there or did you rewire it?" I asked unable to help myself from asking.

"Can you do this later?" Quill snapped agitated.

"Shut up Quill," I growled at him only half paying attention as I watched the guards struggle to get their bearings without gravity. It was quite a sight indeed, and it was amazing. I wish I had popcorn.

For those who don't know what I'm talking about, it would appear that Rocket had turned off the gravity everywhere but in here.

The room shook a bit as it released from the rest of the watchtower leaving us free to float. I let out a breathless laugh as I looked out at the guards and prisoners floating freely.

For a minute I was confused on how we were going to get out of here… but Rocket already had that all figured out. The security robots came back online and attached themselves to the side of the pod allowing us to move around.

I grabbed onto the console as we surge forward and I was nearly knocked off my feet. The movements were kind of like a roller coaster, which is why is was incredibly difficult to keep myself from throwing my arms up and shouting.

Rocket flew up down to the hatch that we barely fit in as he bragged that he had a plan.

No one really had a chance to reply once we got past the first doors though because we began bouncing off of each wall like a ping-pong ball, luckily we managed to hit a couple guards, that was fun.

Until we crashed, that wasn't quite as fun.

Once we were fully 'parked' and stationary everyone was free to speak without the chance of biting their tongue.

"That was a pretty great plan," Peter admitted.

"Now, who wants to bust open a window? Or am I? Cause I may have sealed the door shut… permanently." I told them moving towards the glass and taping the quickly crumbling shards.

"Stand back," Quill said. I took a step away from the glass allowing him to kick open the glass by him making a new door.

We headed to the impound first. I may have been a little less than gentle when looking for my stuff, somebody may have had something broken but its not like they were gonna use it! Right?

"Phoenix, I got yours!" Gamora suddenly called pulling out the box.

"Oh thank you!" I gasped relieved throwing the book open and smiling down at my stuff, "Come to mommy!"

I began checking my stuff over, making sure those stupid guards didn't break anything all the while I may have been talking to my tech… its not that weird! I grabbed my clothes figuring I could put them on when we were on Quill's ship.

I threw on my bag and grabbed my belt, and then I put on my wrist thingy, I really needed to name it.

"Okay I can leave now!" I announced to the group smiling and probably looking much more relaxed now that all my precious babies were safe and on my person.

"Get my ship!" Quill yelled before running over to the boxes again to get his stuff after telling us where his ship was and what it looked like of course.

"They crumpled my pants up into a ball!" Rocket yelled holding his stuff as we began running for the ship, "That's rude, they folded yours!"

"You can leave a complaint later!" I snapped running down the hall a little ahead of him. The milano was pretty easy to spot.

And I have to say I may have been a little impressed; because she was a beauty and off the top of my head I knew they ran amazing and could last for years. Note to self: buy a milano with orb money.

Luckily the guards had it set up so anyone could just walk into the ship and fly off, which was pretty stupid of them, then again maybe they didn't need to. I was horrified when I walked into the main room and found that it was filthy. Yep definitely a bachelor pad.

I ran for the bathroom first while everyone else got changed out in the open, yet I was the one who finished first. I did feel great to be back in my leather… well I lied its more like alien leather.

I ran towards the controls and just as I put my hands on the steering controls someone else did too. My head snapped to meet Rockets eyes who looked at me with confusion.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"What are you doing?!" I snapped with more bite in my voice.

"I'm gonna drive the ship!" Rocket informed me.

"I am going to drive the ship!" I yelled in disbelief.

"Do you even know how to drive a ship?" Rocket snapped back. I swear to god it took everything I had not to slap him silly for that one, my face went completely blank and the room was suddenly quiet.

"Let go of the steering." I said in a slow and calm voice that had just enough edge of rage to tell Rocket to back off. He held up his paws/hands and backed away allowing me to sit in the pilot seat.

"I'll just take co-pilot then…" Rocket said slowly moving towards the co-pilot seat as I started up the ship. I took a deep breath and blinked.

"Where the hell is Quill?!"

"He said to keep the milano close," Gamora sighed sitting down on the seat farther back.

"Are you kidding me?" I groaned before shaking my head and turned on the engines, "Well let's hope he can reach us in deep space!"

Flying out of the prison was no problem, I swear they had nothing to stop us from getting out of here at all. I waved to a couple of guards as I was flying past. They looked at one another before shrugging and waving back. But then we were stuck in the deep space waiting for Quill.

"How's he gonna get to us!" Rocket shouted after about two minutes of waiting.

"He declined to share that information with me." Gamora spoke quickly her own agitation leaving her grumpy.

"Well screw this then!" Rocket snapped, "I'm not waiting around for some humi with a death wish!"

"Hey! I resent that!" I yelled at him for his nickname of us humans.

"You got the orb right?" Rocket looked back at Gamora who instantly agreed.

But then there was silence as I heard her rummaging through the bag that she had come in with. The rummaging continued for a few minutes before I heard her curse quietly under her breath. I put my face in my hands as I asked, "He has the orb, doesn't he?"

"Son of a-!"

"That devious son of a bitch!" I snapped angrily crossing my arms and I leaned back against the seat, "I swear if he went back to get that stupid Walkmen I will throw him out the airlock myself!"

So we were stuck waiting… waiting for some guy to get his precious piece of dinosaur tech that I would be dismantling once he got on board. For now though I spent time playing with my wrist thingy, first and foremost I set the search engine to find everything about walking trees. Seriously, I wanted to know what Groot what and there was no polite way to ask someone what they were… besides I could already guess what he was going to say.

"Behold."

I looked up when the blue guy, Drax as he had introduced him… well I asked him what the heck his name was when he began demanding why my hair was white and he had stood to his full height and shouted that he was, and I'm quoting him on this, 'Drax the Destroyer, slayer of the minions of Ronan and his future killer'.

Yeah he was nuts.

I look out the window to see what Drax was beholding, floating out there using what appeared to be rocket boots was Quill. I raised an eyebrow as I watched him flying towards us.

"Before he gets on, he is not to touch the orb until we get paid." I said looking around the group.

"Agreed,"


	7. Don't Touch the Walls!

_**Well I have lost my mind. I've spent all day writing and I have written up to chapter 11. I am going to be posting two chapters a day I've decided. So yeah... I hope you guys enjoy this. **_

_**-Lily**_

He went back to get the stupid Walkman, at least Drax gave me a new word to call him. Imbecile suited him just fine I was gonna use that later. Two dull hours later, which actually allowed me to delete all of my junk mail, everyone was a little on edge. Also I had just noticed Rocket tearing apart stuff… I think he may have been building a bomb. I'm pretty sure that is a bomb.

"Wow, wow, wow! Yo!" Quill shouted upon noticing what the raccoon was up to rushing over and began pulling stuff out of Rocket's hands so he couldn't do any more damage, "Ranger Rick, what are you doing?! You can't take apart my ship without asking me!"

"Who the heck is Ranger Rick?" I scoffed completely baffled. It sounded familiar but I was drawing a blank… sorry to anyone who is insulted by my lack of knowledge on rangers.

"What is this?" Quill demanded ignoring my comment while reaching down to touch the mess of tech on the ground.

"Don't touch that," Rocket warned my fellow human, "Its a bomb,"

"A _bomb_?"

"Called it!" I announced from where I was leaning against the wall.

"And you leave it lying around?" Quill yelled at the raccoon once again ignoring me.

"I was gonna put it in a box," Rocket defended absentmindedly pulling open one of the drawers. Something in the drawer caught my eye, it was a present in wrapping paper complete with a bow and everything.

"What's a box gonna do?!" Quill demanded in a odd show of intelligence.

"Depends on the box," I called helpfully still eyeing the present curiously.

"How 'bout this one?" Rocket wondered picking up the very thing I had just been looking at.

"Hey! Leave that alone!" Quill yelled using his foot to shut the drawer again.

"Why what is it?" Rocket asked reasonably.

"Shut up!" Quill demanded annoyed.

"Well don't be mean about it," I snapped at him shooting him a glare before my eyes traveled back to my holographic display, as Quill asked about yet another machine that Rocket had built.

"That's for when things get really hardcore," Rocket explained an edge of giddiness in his voice, "Or if you wanna blow up moons."

I looked up. This one, I decided, I will be best friends with this one.

"No ones blowing up moons," Gamora instantly shot down the idea.

"Aw!" I whined disappointingly, I wanted to blow up a moon!

"Listen I'm gonna need your buyers coordinates," Quill announced heading towards his display.

"We're headed in the right direction," Gamora offered, "For now."

"That's not cryptic or creepy," I noted looking up at them both.

"If we're gonna work together you might wanna trust me," Quill informed the green woman, I scoffed rolling my eyes.

"Try practicing what you preach, Quill." I told him.

Quill looked towards me before turning his attention back to Gamora taking the orb from her and holding it up, "I'd trust you a lot more if you told me what this is."

"My guess is its a weapon," I chimed in my 2 cents as I looked down at my scanner on my wrist, "I'm mostly getting energy readings from it."

"I don't know what it is," Gamora insisted as she leaned on the table where Quill set down the orb. Drax moved in quickly though plucking the orb from its place and examining it.

"If it is a weapon we should use it against Ronan," he insisted.

"Put it down you fool, you'll destroy us all!" Gamora shouted at him.

"Or just you murderess!" Drax shouted back. Gamora took offense and got right up into Drax's face.

"I let you live once princess!"

"I AM NOT A PRINCESS!"

"And I'm recording now," I said as I began recording this encounter.

"Hey!" Quill shouted, I could already tell he was about to kill the fun, "Nobody is killing anybody on my ship!"

Eyes were on Quill. He looked at me giving me a very pointed look.

"Oh fine! Kill joy!" I mumbled bitterly shutting off the recording.

Satisfied that I wasn't recording Quill turned his attention to the whole group, "We're stuck together until we get the money,"

"I have no interest in money!" Drax snapped tossing the orb to Quill and leaving the room.

"More for us," I sighed shrugging my shoulders as he left.

"Partners," Quill agreed with me looking around at all of us again.

"We have an agreement, but I would never been partners with the likes of you," Gamora corrected, and I resisted the incredibly tempting urge to say burn as she continued, "I'll tell the buyer we're on our way. And Quill… your ship is filthy."

And with that the angry green lady took her leave, though I did have to agree with her; the ship was filthy.

"She has no idea," Peter began once Gamora was going looking around at the walls with an almost prideful look, "If I had a blacklight…"

I froze.

"This place would look like a Jackson Palmer painting."

I tried to stay as calm as possible as that thought sunk in and then another minute past for me to realize what he actually meant by that.

"OH MY GOD!" I screeched jumping away from the walls in disgust, "Oh good lord, that's disgusting! I was touching the walls dude!"

Peter had the nerve to start laughing at my horror.

"Stop laughing Quill, I will dismantle your stupid Walkman and use its parts to build a flamethrower that I will use to destroy your tapes!" I yelled at him pointing at him accusingly, at least it got him to shut up, he also put one hand protectively over where the device was held on his belt too as a precaution. I took a deep breath, "I'm going up to the cockpit, unless that looks like a Jackson Palmer painting too!"

"No, no, that's clear."

"It better be!" I snapped as I headed up to the pilots chair grabbing the orb on my way, not trusting it with Rocket or Quill.

I took a deep breath as I looked up at the stars above me. It was a new sight to me; growing up in New York meant that the stars where a distant story. Like snow in California. So if every now and again I would look up at the stars, you could hardly blame me.

Even though I couldn't see them I had always loved the stars, Peter, my Peter, could tell you that by all the astrology book I used to make him carry when we went to the library at school.

Peter…

I tried not to think about him, about what happened. Sometimes it just snuck up behind me and knocked me right over. I missed him; I missed him and his awkward little smile and his stuttering when he didn't know what to say. I wondered what he would think of all of this.

He'd probably think I was nuts. Or he would have gone along with me. He always did have a high tolerance for weird. Then again I did too, how else could you deal with your best friend/boyfriend becoming half-spider?

What would dad think of this?

Well that was a pointless question. How was I supposed to know something like that? I didn't even know dad's favorite color! How would I know who he was?

I'm not saying my dad was a bad father but… well he didn't exactly fit being a parent in with his very busy schedule of being a smart ass and a playboy.

But he had changed his way… and now he was Iron Man. At least I was being ignored for something a little more worthwhile. Well I was…

I wonder how they're handling it. I was technically dead, there was no way around it. That stupid idiot Harry had succeeded in throwing me from the top of that tower, it wasn't possible for me to survive from that height. I hope Peter knew that. I hope he didn't blame himself.

I really hoped he could hold on until I figured this all out, or at least get another girlfriend… like Gwen. Gwen was nice, I wouldn't mind him going for her. She'd keep him from getting himself killed.

I shook myself from those thoughts. There wasn't a point to dwell on stuff like that. Not now anyway.

Instead I picked up the orb and focused on that.

Since I had first come into contact with it I had felt a familiar, I'd have to call it a hum, that came from it. A certain energy that was both foreign and incredibly familiar… but what was it? What was in this stupid little orb and why did everyone want it?


	8. Bar Fight on Knowhere

_**Hey guys here's the first chapter of the day! Next one should be up in a couple of hours. Anyway thank you all for all the reviews... and the occasional death threats. You can all rest easy I will be finishing the story! And I will continue with this little series... even though the next Guardians movie comes out in 2017 which I am not happy about. **_

_**Anyways here is it! Hope you guys like it! **_

_**-Lily**_

* * *

It took five hours to get to where ever we were going; in those five hours I was stuck in the captains chair and occasionally Gamora would come up and tell me to turn the ship in some very specific direction and would decline to inform me how far away we were… it was getting super annoying. At least I made some progress. After multiple searches I had figured out what Groot was.

Groot was a Flora Colossus, from Planet X.

Groot was a giant flower. That was literally what his species was called.

Obviously I had to know more so I started up an automatic search to find all the information available on Flora Colossus. I hadn't gotten anywhere with the orb unfortunately.

Which got me thinking… maybe it wasn't the orb itself that was so important. Maybe it was what was inside it…. huh… I think I said the same thing to Peter when he found his father's case… that was an awkward dinner.

Eventually I did migrate back downstairs when Peter called up and promised that no everything was gross and that all his chairs where clean… except for one that he would be moving away.

I was reluctant but I finally decided to let Rocket do the flying so I could maybe get something to snack on. I wasn't sure where Drax and Gamora disappeared to but I found Quill… playing with one of my handguns.

"What are you doing?" I demanded surging forward and pulling my gun out of his hands, at least he didn't get at my sniper rifle.

"I was trying to figure out how the heck to shoot this," Quill said sounding incredibly frustrated looking down at it, "How do you reload?"

"I don't have to," I explained rolling my eyes at his shocked expression, "It uses the energy I put into it to fire. I don't need rounds, my snipers the same."

"Yeah I noticed the weird glowy stuff," Quill commented turning away but I could hear the silent question.

At first I was tempted to ignore it, in truth I didn't completely understand it. But I did have a vague idea.

"Yeah well…" I said shrugging as I put my handgun back into its place on my belt, "Dying can have some advantages."

Quill turned towards me, a frown of confusion on his face. I shot him a look warning him not to ask.

He turned back to his screen before he called a different question, "So how'd you end up out here?"

"I couldn't tell you if I wanted to," I admitted before I asked, "What about you?"

"I got abducted by aliens."

I frowned thinking for a moment before I shrugged, "Makes sense."

We spent the rest of our time in mostly silence, Peter began checking out his own guns while his stupid mix tape played. I will admit I was a little happy to hear Cherry Bomb though. Finally though we reached where we were going.

Rocket announced that there was a planet inbound so we went up to check it out.

Upon coming up I found something that actually shocked me, which was an impressive feat in itself.

But come on, even you would be shocked about a giant decapitated head floating around in space too!

"Wow…" Quill gasped what we were all thinking.

"What is it?" Drax asked.

"Its called Knowhere," Gamora explained, "The severed head of an ancient celestial being."

"That's cool," I admitted still a little awestruck.

"Be wary heading in rodent, there are no regulations what-so-ever."

We flew in through what had once been the giant beings eyeball and found ourselves in the head…. well inside what should have been the brain.

Gamora explained it later while we were heading to a bar.

"Hundreds of years ago, the Tevan group sent in workers to mine the organic matter in the skull," Gamora explained as we walked, "Brain tissue, spinal fluid, all rare resources. Highly valued in black markets across the galaxy."

"Gross," I commented wrinkling my nose in disdain

"Its dangerous and illegal work," Gamora continued, "Only suitable for outlaws."

"Well I come from a planet of outlaws," Quill bragged, "Billy the Kid, Bonnie and Clyde, John Stamos,"

"John Stamos?" I questioned frowning, "That guy from Full House?"

"Sounds like a place which I would like to visit," Drax commented.

"You should," Quill agreed.

I rolled my eyes upon being ignored instead continuing to follow Gamora, I was walking next to Groot when a group of children came up asking for units. I heard Quill warn us to watch our wallets as the children swarmed us. But Groot did something I didn't expect.

One little girl stopped in front of him, he leaned down and opened his hand. From his hand a small flower grew which he then plucked and gave to the little girl. It may have warmed my cold heart a bit, because that was sweet enough to give me the warm-fuzzies.

I continued to follow the group to a horrible looking bar.

"Your buyers in there?" Rocket questioned.

"We are to wait here for his representative." Gamora announced as we walked up.

"This is no respectable establishment." Drax noted, "What do you expect us to do while we wait?"

As it turned out this particularly bar had a very special game that went on, I dubbed it rat murder. Well weird creature murder that resembled rats. Now I may be a computer child but I still couldn't watch without extreme guilt as cute little creatures were mercilessly eaten by a much bigger opponent. So I stood behind Groot and refused to watch the game. However I did occasionally look up as Drax and Rocket began more and more intoxicated.

I also spotted Quill and Gamora heading for the ledge outside, I swear I could already tell they were gonna kiss. I was tempted to go over there and shout 'just kiss already!' but I instead stayed where I was.

Until Groot suddenly tackled Drax.

Now what happened to lead up to this I was a little lost on, I'll admit I had been re-watching the fight at the beginning of this whole adventure. I let out a startled shout when Groot and Drax flipped over the table.

"What the hell?!" I shouted as Rocket jumped after them pulling out his gun as he went.

I wasn't quite sure what to do. I had never stopped a bar fight, especially not one between two very big opponent that could probably break me in half if they wanted.

However there was someone here who was not bigger than me involved in the fight… and he was also the one pulling out his gun.

"Rocket, don't!" I shouted at him rushing towards him. I glanced back to see Gamora had joined the party and was holding Drax back while Peter joined me in stopping Rocket.

"Wow, WOW!" Quill shouted also leaping in front of the drunk raccoon who was swaying unsteadily, "What are you doing?"

"This vermin speak of affairs he knows nothing about!" Drax accused.

"That is true!" Rocket confirmed.

"He has no respect!"

"That is also true!"

"Hold on! Everybody calm down!" I shouted looking between the two of them waiting for someone to move so I could throw up a shield to protect the other… at least Groot was okay.

"Keep calling me vermin tough guy!" Rocket shouted at the blue man, "Your just gonna laugh at me like everyone else!"

"Rocket you're drunk." Quill told the smallest of our group trying to calm him down, "Okay? Nobody's laughing at you."

"He thinks I'm some stupid thing that he does!" Rocket insisted. Before he shouted the single most heartbreaking thing I think I have ever heard.

"Well I didn't ask to get made! I didn't get asked to be torn apart and put back together over and over and turned into some…. into some little monster!"

"Rocket, you are not a monster! And no one here called you one!" I denied unable to help myself.

Rocket leaped at that pointing at Drax and Gamora, "He called me vermin and she called me rodent!"

I spared a look back at the two. I could have sworn I saw something that almost looked like guilt flash across Gamora's face, and honestly she should feel a little guilty.

"Rocket…" I sighed trying to find the right words.

"Let's see if you can laugh after five or six good shots through your FRICKIN FACE!" Rocket ignored me lifting up his gun again and taking clumsy aim.

"ROCKET!" I shouted panicked.

Quill did the stupid thing and jumped in front of the raccoon arms held up, "No, no, no,no! 5 billion units! Rocket, come on man! Hey! Suck it up for one more night and you're rich!"

Well I can't say it did much on comforting the drunken gun welding companion of ours but at least it gave Rocket something to think about. For one tense moment Rocket said nothing, but then he lowered his gun staring at the ground with a hard look.

"Fine… but I can't promise when all this is over I'm not gonna kill every last one of you jerks," Rocket sighed defeated.

"See? That's exactly why none of you have any friends!" Quill suddenly yelled looking back at Gamora and Drax, "Five seconds after meeting someone you're already trying to kill them!"

"You're one to talk," I snapped crossing my arms and glaring at the human. Sue me if I haven't completely forgiven him for knocking me off that balcony.

"We have traveled half way across the quadrant and Ronan is no closer to being dead," Drax snapped an edge of tiredness in his voice, but then he turned and left.

"Drax!" Quill began calling after the bigger man.

"Let him go!" Gamora insisted stopping Quill, "We don't need him."

I was about to speak, say the reasonable thing that we shouldn't let him go wandering off on his own. But before I could a voice called out.

"My lady Gamora,"

I turned. A door had opened while I wasn't looking and a pink lady had come through standing with her hands together.

"I am here to fetch you for my master."


	9. Who Gave the Pink Chick a Bomb!

**_Alright guys here's you last update of the day. I would just like you all to know that I am actually writing the last chapter today. So I can officially say that this story is going to be 15 chapters long. Have no fear though! I will be continuing in one-shots and mini-stories until Guardians of the Galaxy 2 comes out. So if there are any suggestions involving Phoenix I would love to hear them you can either message me or leave it in a review and if I like it or I think I can do it justice I will! If I don't though don't feel bad because I wont be able to do all of them! _**

**_Cheers guys!_**

**_-Lily_**

We were led into a much bigger room than the one outside, this one appeared to be filled with different glass chambers that went up to the sky. In each one there was a different artifact or creature.

"Okay this isn't creepy at all," Rocket summed it up the best, though his voice still revealed how drunk he was… though he did appear to be sobering up a bit. I still walked next to him ready to grab his gun away from him if he decided that shooting would be a good idea.

"We house the galaxies largest collection of fauna relics and species of all manor," the attendant explained.

I looked to my right when I heard growling. They had a space dog in here… well that explained where he went. I looked down at my leg when I heard another growl only to look down and find that Rocket was growling back at the dog.

"Rocket," I hissed at him putting on hand on my hip.

"He growled at me first!" Rocket defended looking up at me.

"I don't care who started it, stop it!" I hissed again before my attention was drawn back up to the front of the group as the attendant announced.

"I present to you, Taneleer Tivan. The Collector."

The man was weird looking to say the least. His was wearing some kind of pelt and had this weird glasses that might have some other purpose because they didn't look comfortable or particularly stylish.

I decided to focus on something else before I said something rude. My eyes caught on one of the cages, or cells, that seemed to house a chitauri, It looked just like the ones that attacked New York. While I have to say it brought up some painful memories, watching you father fly into a wormhole with a nuke will do that, I couldn't resist getting a good look at it.

I hadn't really had a chance to before.

So I did it now while the Collector was talking with Gamora.

"What is that… thing?"

I looked back towards him only to find him examining Groot as he pushed past Gamora.

"I am Groot."

I looked down when Rocket began pulling his teeth back but looked back up to watch the exchange between the collector and Groot.

"I never thought I'd meet a Groot." the Collector said in almost amazement, "Sir, you must allow me to pay you now so that I may own your carcass. At the moment of your death of course."

"Well this took a turn," I said taking a step back.

"I am Groot," the Flora Colossus said shrugging.

"Why? So he can turn you into a frickin chair?" Rocket demanded.

"That's your pet?" the Collector asked.

I moved forward quickly stepping between Rocket and the odd man, "I really don't think you should insult him right now. I am afraid he's an angry drunk."

The collector eyed me curiously, which really gave me the creeps. Then he asked, "Tell me were you born a mortal or did you surrender your immortality?"

"Excuse me?" I demanded my eyebrows raising in shock my mind reeling.

"Tivan," Gamora interrupted suddenly stepping in front of me getting the collectors attention, "We have been halfway around the galaxy to get this orb."

"Very well then," Tivan said dropping the topic, "Let us see what you brought."

We looked to Quill. He pulled out the orb… and immediately dropped it. I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose at his antics. Tivan took the orb and brought it over to his table.

"Oh my new friends…" he began as he set the orb up in a device, "Before creation itself there were six singularities."

As he spoke he flipped a switch causing the machine to behind opening the orb revealing a glowing stone in its center completely distracting me from his previous statement. The familiar hum increased as he opened it leaving me to wonder again, where did I remember it?

I looked around me as a number of different circles appeared showing multiple videos. Tivan's words were lost on me as one of them caught my eyes and everything fell into place… on one of the circles there was a picture of the tesseract.

That was the familiar hum I had felt.

I had been helping SHIELD work on the tesseract when Loki came through. I blamed the stupid tesseract for messing with my after life. While I hadn't touched it directly, when Loki's stupid portal had opened I had been standing at the wrong spot and the beam had hit me knocking me out cold for a good minute.

They said nothing was wrong… and I had believed them. I reached down and turned on my recording device, I needed to remember this later. I looked back at Tivan began doing a weird hand thing as he looked at the stone.

"Blah, blah, blah!" Rocket dismissed his voice revealing that he was mostly sober, "Were all very fascinated whitey! But we'd like to get paid!"

I rolled my eyes and shut off the recording storing it under my very important file before looking back at the collector as the circles disappeared.

"How would you like to get paid?" the collector asked.

"What do you think fancy pants? Units!" Rocket shouted.

I followed the group as we watched the collector begin grabbing the money to pay us.

"Carina!" he suddenly snapped, "Get away from that!"

I spun seeing the attendant now standing next to the gem with eyes full of hate as she shouted, "I will not longer be your slave!"

"DON'T!" I shouted but it was too late. She grabbed the stone in one hand and almost immediately began screaming.

"Holy-!"

The initial blast knocked me over but I managed to leap to my feet before I dove behind the desk where Gamora and Quill where hiding.

I don't know where Rocket or Groot went but honestly I wasn't sure what was going on. The attendants screams echoed around the room as the energy consumed her, I didn't dare look up to check. I covered my ears as the energy made them pop painfully squeezing my eyes shut as tightly as they could. I didn't struggled when Gamora grabbed me yanking down so that the three of us were huddled behind the desk.

It was worst when the screaming stopped. I knew instantly when she had been completely absorbed, because that was when she went bang! The room exploded into light that I could see even through my closed eyes.

My hands suddenly weren't covering my ears as I threw up a shield around Gamora, Quill and myself. The blast went on for a minute before the ground stopped shaking. I took a breath as I lowered the shield.

Slowly we moved away from one another and moved to look over the desk. The whole place had been destroyed by the blast… and the pink girl was nowhere to be found.

"What the fu-," Quill began but stopped at one of the lights behind us went off.

"Who the hell left the pink girl alone with the bomb?" I gasped eyes wide.

"Come on!" Gamora shouted leaping to her feet and hopping over the desk.

"Oh my god," I gasped unable to help myself as I did the same. I began heading for the exit. I only paused when I spotted one of the cells that hadn't been completely broken.

The dog gave me big sad eyes as it lowered its head at me pleadingly.

I grabbed the nearest heavy object I could and finished shattering the glass allowing the dog to run away.

I ran the rest of the way out panicking slightly as I moved through what had once been the bar. It looked like the attendant wasn't the only one who didn't make it. Tivan wasn't in sight either, I realized but hey I think that was karma.

I spotted Rocket and Groot thankfully alive. It looked like they had made it by out running the blast.

I gasped and ran a hand through my hair once we were. This just got a lot more complicated.


	10. Stupid Quill!

_**Hello everyone here is the first update for today! I hope you are having a lovely day! As a note I would like you to know that I do have a bit of a short prequel planned, though I am still working out the details. It will either take place during the Avengers movie or the Amazing Spider-Man movies. But either way you will be able to get a feel about her friends on Earth and her relationship with some of the Avengers! **_

_**Also Phoenix's name might be changed, possible soon. So don't be concerned if at one point 'Lucy' gets changed to something else! Also Phoenix's info is now up on my profile page so if you want to know what she looks like you can head there and get a description of her. I will be updating it with the chapters so if any part of her changes pyschically I will update it. **_

_**Wow this was long but I hope you guys don't mind! Enjoy the chapter! **_

_**-Lily**_

* * *

I turned around as Gamora and Quill finally emerged from the destroyed bar… holding the orb.

"Why do you still have it for?!" Rocket demanded now completely sober.

"Well what am I gonna do leave it in there?!" Quill demanded apparently just as panicked as we were.

"YES!" I shouted, "A WOMAN JUST BLEW UP FROM TOUCHING THAT THING!"

"I can't believe you have that in your purse!" Rocket yelled.

"Its not a purse its a knapsack!" Quill argued.

"WHO CARES?!" I shouted as I began pacing quickly. I had almost touched the tesseract, that had almost happened to me! I think I was having a panic attack!

"We have to bring this orb to the Nova Core." Gamora insisted, "There's a chance they can contain it!"

"You honestly think anybody could contain that thing?!" I shouted in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?!" Rocket yelled at the green woman, "We're wanted by the Nova Core! Just give it to Ronan!"

"That's even worse!" I screamed.

"So he can destroy the galaxy?" Quill shouted as well. Why were we all shouting?!

"What are you some saint or something?" Rocket demanded, "What has the galaxy ever done for you? Why do you wanna save it?!"

"Because I'm one of the idiots who lives in it!" Quill yelled.

Gamora grabbed Quills jacket speaking in a urgent voice, "Peter, listen to me. We cannot allow the stone to fall into Ronan's hands. We have to go back to your ship and deliver it to Nova."

"Right right, okay. I think you're right." Quill agreed and for a moment I thought maybe, just maybe Quill could be a decent person… he proved me wrong with his next suggestion, "Or we could give it to somebody who's not going to arrest us who's really nice for a lot of money."

"You son of a bitch," I whispered glaring at him.

"I think its a really good balance of both of your plans." Quill defended.

I groaned in frustration turning away and freezing at the sight before me.

"Um… guys?"

"You're despicable," Gamora informed the idiot.

"Hey guys?" I called a little louder.

"Dishonorable,"

"Guys!" I shouted.

"Faithless!" Gamora shouted instead turning but she stopped right next to me.

"GUYS!" I screamed getting everyone attention, "Am I the only one who concerned or are those just more mining ships?!"

"Oh no…" Gamora gasped.

"Drax what the hell?!" I shouted at the blue man who stood with arms wide holding up two knives… I knew we never should have left him alone!

"You called Ronan?" Quill yelled at the lunatic walking up to my other side.

"I think we need to run," I suggested as a ship began landing in front of Drax.

"Quill! Don't you move boy!"

I turned and saw a centurion running at us.

"Really? Are you kidding me right now? I hate you all again!" I snapped at them all, "We are going to die!"

They ignored me and made a run for the minning ships. I made a quick decision and ran in the opposite direction. I needed to get to a higher vantage point if I was going to help. I spotted a tell enough building a made a dash for it. Creating the same platforms as before so I could reach the top with little to no problem. I quickly began unfolding my sniper before I took off a piece of my wrist thing and put it in my ear setting it for Quill, Rocket and Gamora's ships so I could talk to them.

I settled down on the roof and looked through the scope.

I took aim at one of the weaker points on the ships and fired.

"What was that?" I heard Rocket shout over the system as the ship in front of him combusted.

"That was me," I assured him taking aim at one that was coming up behind Quill, "Don't worry I'll try not to hit you."

"Do you see Groot anywhere?" Rocket asked.

"Um… give me a sec," I told the raccoon looking away from the fight and zooming out to look around on the ground, "I see the centurion… he looks pissed…"

"Yeah, I may have pissed him off." Quill admitted.

"Not a surprise, you piss everyone off." I said offhandedly, "I see… Drax getting his butt handed to him by the blue guy who I can only guess is Ronan."

"Serves him right!" Rocket snapped.

"Uh… I don't see-AH!" I screamed leaping back as Groot suddenly appeared in front of me with a innocent look on his face that was amplified by the scope.

"What? Phoenix you still there?" Quill demanded worriedly. I stayed on my back taking a few panicked breaths before I sat up.

"I found him," I sighed glaring slightly at the tree. I sighed looked back up at the fight when suddenly one of Ronan's ships exploded into sparks as one of the pods flew threw it.

"Holy guacamole! Who was that? I saw that from here!" I shouted and then sighing ruefully, "Now I wished I had gotten a ship!"

I picked up my sniper again as Groot lifted himself up onto the roof next to me.

"And I just remembered you owe me money!" Rocket suddenly shouted.

"Can we deal with that later?!" I called as I shot down another ship. I spotted Quill using the pod to take control of one of Ronan's ships.

"Fine! But I want something out of all of this!" Rocket snapped angrily.

I sighed rolling my eyes and looking out the scoop again looking for Quill and the others… actually where did all of the ship go?

"Guys?" I called instinctively putting on hand on my head piece, "Does anybody copy?"

I got silence and I swore standing, "They must be out of range…"

I watched as Ronan's ship landed again. I was shocked when I heard Quill's voice over the comm calling for someone named Yondu.

I looked over at Groot who looked at me with worried eyes.

"Come on, we gotta save Drax." I sighed moving towards the edge of the building as Ronan flew away.

Upon reaching where I had last seen them fighting I was confused, "Well where is he?"

Groot tapped my shoulder and pointed towards the ground. I lowered myself onto one knee to examine the drag marks. I rose to my feet and began following them until I found one of those giant tubs of yellow liquid.

"Oh hell," I groaned before I grabbed the edge and shouted, "Drax!"

Groot grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back so he could reach one arm into the gross liquid. For a moment his hand moved around in the water until he began pulling. Bringing out the seemingly dead Drax.

"What do we do?" I groaned as Groot set the lunatic down on the ground, "I don't know CPR! He's not breathing!"

I looked over as Groot's finger took on a weird form… an then he stabbed Drax in the chest. Almost instantly the destroyer gasped spitting out yellow liquid and gasping. Groot retracted his finger and I patted him on the back, "Good job,"

I leaned over Drax calling, "Hey, can you hear me?"

Drax didn't respond too busy sucking in air. I turned when one of the pods crash landed behind us kicking up dust into the already gross air.

Groot helped Drax sit up as Rocket emerged from the pod yelling, "Blasted idiot! They're all idiots!"

"What happened?" I demanded standing up and crossing my arms.

"Quill just got himself captured!" Rocket shouted, his glare fell on Drax as he shouted accusingly, "None of this would have happened if you didn't try to single-handedly take on a frickin army!"

For a minute there was silence.

"You are right,"

I turned to look at Drax who was still breathing heavily.

"I was a fool," he admitted, "All the anger, all the rage! Was just to cover my loss."

I shifted my weight onto my other leg and began rubbing my temple, this was so messed up.

"Oh boo hoo! My wife and child are dead!"

"DUDE!" I shouted snapping my head at the raccoon. Even Groot was shocked by the raccoon insensitive mocking, he showed this by gasping at him.

"Oh I don't care if its mean!" Rocket yelled at us before drawing his attention back to Drax, "Everybody's got dead people! Its not an excuse to get everyone else dead along the way!"

I began biting my lip as I began clenching and unclenching my fists.

"Come on Groot," Rocket spoke in a much more calm voice, "Ronan has the stone, we only chance we got is to get to the other side of the universe as fast as we can and maybe just maybe we'll be able to live full lives before Ronan gets there."

I couldn't look at Rocket, I couldn't look at anyone. Ronan had the stone too? This was the ultimate sucky day.

"I am Groot!"

I looked over at the Flora Colossus to see him looking down at his companion.

"Save them?" Rocket repeated the tree's language, "How?!"

"I am Groot,"

This was quite possibly the weirdest one sided conversation I had ever seen…

"I know they're the only friends we ever had!" Rocket snapped at his friend, I felt my lips twitch as a smile began trying to form on my face, even as Rocket continued to argue, "But there's an army of Ravagers around them! And there's only two of us!"

That was when my smile came out.

"Three," Drax corrected finally getting to his feet.

"I count four," I corrected him putting on hand on my hips again as a crooked smiled pulled my lips up.

We looked down at Rocket expectantly. Rocket grabbed his ears pulling slightly as he turned around and began kicking some grass, "YOU'RE….MAKING… ME…BEAT… UP…. GRASS!"

"I'll let you fly the ship this time,"

Rocket stopped kicking.


	11. This is Not My Idea!

_**Hello everyone here's the last update of the day! I hope you like it! We're finally getting to the action parts! YAY! Thank you for the lovely comments and of course the death threats, its always a nice feeling when people are threatening you to continue writing something.**_

_**-Lily**_

* * *

We came up with a plan. Now I'm not staying it was a good plan, or particularly one I agreed with. But it was a plan. Which was something at least. However I did make a mental note never to let the raccoon come up with plans again… because I had a sinking feeling that almost all of them would involve blowing something up. Today his decided that blowing up the Ravagers ship was the way to go.

"This is the worst plan ever…" I told Rocket from the co-pilot chair as we flew towards the Ravagers ship. Now if you wanted to know where Drax was I am sure you'd be surprise to hear that he was on top of the ship with the Hadron Enforcer. Honestly I just think Rocket wanted an excuse to shoot it.

"I don't hear you making any suggestions." Rocket said.

"I did, I made many, many suggestions! All of them do not involve blowing up the ship that the people we trying to save are on!" I yelled as we stopped in front of the ship.

"Well too late," Rocket said shrugging his shoulders and firing a couple warning shots at the giant ship.

He waited a moment before Rocket turned on the speakers and called to the bigger ship, "Attention idiots! The lunatic on top of this craft is holding a hadron enforcer, a weapon of my own invention. If you don't hand over our companions now he's going to tear your ship a new one. A very big new one!"

"I would just like to say, this is not my idea!" I called, "I have nothing to do with this! If you value your life do what he says!"

"I'm giving you to the count of 5," Rocket informed them ignoring me as he began counting down. He got to three before Quill's voice shouted over the comm.

"Wow Rocket its me! For god shakes we figured it out! We're fine!"

I sighed in relief sliding down the seat slightly.

"Oh hey Quill, what;s going on?" Rocket asked casually as if he hadn't just been about to blow up an entire ship.

"Does this mean I do not need to fire?"

"No Drax, you do not need to fire at the ship," I sighed rubbing my temple.

Quill and Gamora were brought back to the ship and we gathered in the main room where Quill dropped the bomb.

"You call that figured it out?!" Rocket yelled in disbelief, "We're gonna rob the guys who just beat us senseless?"

"I stand corrected, this is the worst plan ever." I corrected myself from where I was sitting on the chair.

"Oh you wanna talk about senseless? How about trying to save us by blowing us up?" Quill countered.

"We were only gonna blow them up if they didn't hand you over!" Rocket corrected our companion.

"How on earth where they supposed to do that when you only gave them to the count of five?!"

"We didn't have time to work out the minutia of the plan!" Rocket yelled back, "This is what we get for thinking optimistically."

"I am Groot,"

"They are ungrateful!" Rocket agreed.

"What's important now is we get the Ravagers army to help us save Xandar!" Gamora interrupted.

"So we can give the stone to Yondu?" Rocket countered, "Who just gonna sell it to somebody even worse?"

"We'll figure that out later," Quill assured us.

"We have to stop Ronan!" Gamora insisted a note of desperation in her voice.

"How are we supposed to do that?" I snapped at her.

"I have a plan!" Quill announced.

"You've got a plan?" Rocket questioned.

"Yes…" Quill said a bit of confidence breaking off which didn't leave me very assured.

"First of all you're copying me from when I said I had a plan." Rocket argued.

"No I'm not," Quill denied, "People say it all the time its not that unique of a thing to say."

"Secondly I don't even believe you have a plan," Rocket continued crossing his arms.  
"I have… part of a plan!"

"What percentage of a plan do you have?" Drax asked from his spot.

"You don't get to ask questions after that nonsense you pulled on Knowhere." Gamora snapped at the lunatic.

"I just saved Quill!" Drax said sounding insulted.

"We've already established that you blowing up the ship I'm on is not saving me!" Quill reminded the warrior.

"When did we establish this?" Drax demanded.

"Like three seconds ago!" Quill yelled.

"I wasn't listening I was thinking of something else," Drax admitted putting his hands together.

"Oh my god…" I gasped rubbing my temple again.

"She's right, you don't get an opinion." Rocket informed Drax before looking at Quill again, "What percentage?"

"I don't know…" Quill began hesitantly, "Twelve percent."

"Twelve percent?" Rocket demanded before he threw his head back and laughed.

"That's a fake laugh!" Quill accused.

"Its real!" Rocket insisted.

"Totally fake!"

"That is the most real authentic hysterical laugh of my entire laugh because that is not a plan!" Rocket insisted.

"Its barely a concept," Gamora agreed.

"You're taking their side?" Quill accused Gamora sounding almost hurt.

"I am Groot."

"So what if its better than eleven percent?" Rocket demanded, "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Thank you, thank you Groot." Quill said patting the tree on the shoulder, "See? Groots the only one of you who had a clue!"

"I resent that comment," I called as Groot began trying to eat one of the twigs on his shoulder.

"Guys…" Quill said in a quieter voice looking around at us, "Come on, Yondu is going to be here in two second and he expects to hear this great plan of ours! I need your help."

I crossed my arms and turned my head so my hair blocked Quill from view.

"I look around at us and you know what I see?"

I peaked towards him expecting to hear something really motivational.

"Losers,"

Everyone glared at him insulted before he went back and corrected, "I mean folks who have lost stuff."

I hide behind my hair again listening intensely.

"And we have, man we have. All of us! Our homes, our families. Normal lives. Usually life takes more than it gives but not today. Today its given us something. It has given us a chance."

"To do what?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"To give a shit," Quill answered, "For once. Not run away. I for one am not going to stand by and watch as Ronan whips out billions of innocent lives."

"Look Quill…" Rocket began softly, "Stopping Ronan… its impossible. You're asking us to die."

I bite the inside of my cheek my arms tightening around myself as I thought of this.

"Yeah I guess I am…" Peter sighed defeated turning away in despair.

We sat in silence. I refused to meet anyone's eyes as a thought bounced around in my head. Could I die again? Last time I didn't have much of a choice. I can't say I laughed in the face of death, can't say I wasn't afraid to die…. but if I didn't try… millions would die.

"Quill…" Gamora interrupted the silence drawing my attention towards here. Quill turned back towards the green woman expectantly. Once he had Gamora began, "I have lived most of my life surrounded by my enemies."

I frowned looking at her with uncertainty as she stood.

"I will be grateful to die among my friends."

I looked at Drax surprised when he stood as well, "You are an honorable man Quill, I will fight besides you. And in the end… I will see my wife and daughter again."

I looked around at the three standing idiots before I took a deep breath cursing loudly then I jumped to my feet my hands going to my hips, "Just for the record I still hate you all!"

"I am Groot," Groot said as he stood.

All eyes fell on Rocket, the only one of us who wasn't standing, we waited expectantly.

"What the hell I don't have that long a lifespan anyway." Rocket sighed before standing ontop of the boxes he had been using as a chair looking around at us before demanding, "Now I'm standing! You all happy? We're all standing in a circle, bunch of jack asses."


	12. You're WHAT message!

_**Well guys here it is! We are now three chapters away from the completion of this beautiful tale. I have a few story in the work including one where we get a lot of back story from Phoenix, and I may whump some of the characters so Phoenix can comfort them. But you know I'm evil! So anyway here's the chapter I hope you like it, the next update will take longer than usual to upload though because I have family over so yeah...also next chapter is gonna be the shortest one in the story so I apologize ahead of time :) **_

_**-Lily**_

* * *

We came up with a pretty decent plan in the end, one that I had to admit might actually work if we were lucky enough. We might even come out of this alive! The plan was easy enough, Rocket would lead a time in the milano to blow a hole in the side of Ronan's ship. Then Gamora, Drax, Quill and myself would enter on another ship with Yondu and a couple of his goons to infiltrate the ship. According to Gamora Ronan would be locking himself behind security doors so she would split up and disable the power.

One we were inside we would use the hadron enforcer to kill Ronan.

We explained the plan to the Ravagers… we did have to step in to stop Rocket from convincing the group that we needed some guys cybernetic eyeball. I promised him he could do it next time.

The Ravagers were also nice enough to promise me they wouldn't be eating me… I may have used Quill as a human shield until he assured me that they were just kidding… I still refused to be left alone with any of them.

They did make it up to me slightly by giving me a new outfits. I kept my jacket of course but I was willing to put on the pants and the boots were nice.

I got copilot on the ship, I called it and no one could take it away from me because this was secretly all I ever wanted. I mean come on space attack!

"This is a terrible plan," Gamora announced once we were in the sky.

"Your the one who said you wanted to die among friends." Quill pointed out.

"I just want to see some awesome star ship fighting." I announced to the group shrugging, "I want to see some spaceships go up in flames, and I want to at least take off Ronan's ear!"

"Why his ear?" Quill asked.

"I have it on good authority that it hurts like hell." I informed him smiling as Yondu fired his distraction canons. We got the order to dive under it and Rocket flew ahead to begin shooting the weak point.

And then Ronan's ships came out.

"Yes!" I cheered smiling gleefully letting go of the controls for a moment to clap excitedly, "This is gonna be so cool!"

Luckily Quill was flying so we weren't blown to bits until Rocket called over the comm that it was done.

"On our way!" I called back as our ship turned towards the area where our entrance point was.

The only problem was that it appeared that they had unleashed all of their ships and it was getting incredibly difficult to pilot through the swarms of enemy ships.

We heard Yondu shout over the comm signalling that he had been hit.

"No more games with me boy," the head Ravager shouted over the comm warningly, "I'll see you at the end of this."

"Crap," I gasped as we jerked to avoid an enemy ship who appeared to be trying to suicide bomb us, "There's too many of them, we can't make it through!"

I had apparently spoken too soon because a ship was blown up in front of us by an unfamiliar blast. I looked out the side window and was taken back by the familiar ship now flying next to us, "Nova Corps? What are they doing here?"

"Peter Quill," a British accented voice spoke over the comms, "This is Denarian Saal, for the record I advised against trusting you here."

"They got my dick message!"

"You're WHAT message?" I shouted turning back to him.

"Not like that!" Quill assured me.

"Prove me wrong," The Officer dared us.

"We accept your challenge," I called over the comm as Quill hit it. Flying towards the opening was a lot easier now. Drax laughed in joy as if he was on a roller coaster as we slid through the gap into the ship, mowing down a lot of men before we came to a stop inside the ship.

"YES!" Drax cheered throwing his arms up and laughing gleefully.

"We're just like Kevin Bacon."

"What the hell?" I questioned confused as I looked back at the green woman. I didn't question it besides that. Instead I followed them to the exit.

The only problem? No lighting.

"I can barely see," Drax told us.

"Why didn't we bring Rocket?" I groaned shaking my head.

"What do you mean?" Drax asked me.

"Raccoon's are nocturnal, which means they can see in the dark." I told him with a sigh, "Which would be incredibly useful right now."

I was about to say more when suddenly the room lit up in a soft glow. I blinked and looked up as little lights flew up into the air. i glanced back to find that they were coming from Groot.

"When did you learn to do that?" Drax asked.

"I'm pretty sure the answer is I am Groot," Peter sighed knowingly as he began walking with us now following behind him after Gamora told us how far the deck was.

We remained silent for a moment until Drax spoke, "I want you all to know that I am grateful of your acceptance after my bluntess. It is pleasing to once again have friends."

"No problem man," I told him figuring that was the end of it. Apparently I was wrong.

"You, Quill, are my friend."

"Thanks." Quill thanked the other man.

"This dumb tree, he is my friend." Drax continued.

I looked back at him a little confused.

"You Phoenix, are my friend."

"Yep," I said nodding.

"And this green whore-,"

"OH! You must stop!" Gamora shouted at last.

I was prepared to make a comment but then a blue lady jumped in our path.

"Oh great, who's this?" I groaned quietly.

"Gamora!" The woman yelled accusingly eyes locked on the green woman, "Look at what you have done. You've always been weak. You stupid, traitorous-,"

To say I was surprised when she disappeared would be an understatement. Well she didn't exactly disappeared, more like she was shot in the chest and when the light faded she was gone. I looked over towards where the blast had come from.

"Nobody talks to my friends that way." was all Drax had to say on the matter.

"That was the best thing in the world," I said starting to laugh.

Gamora looked shocked but quickly recovered, "The flight decks that way, I'll dismantle the power source."

"Good luck!" I called to her as we began running the way we needed to.

We ran at a decent speed when we suddenly ran around the corner and came to a stop in front of a group of soldiers, including one weird looking one in the lead.

The lead one looked at Quill and narrowed his eyes, "Star-Lord,"

"Finally," Quill said as if all his dreams were being fulfilled.

I moved first pulling out my handguns, snipers didn't really work up close, and began rapidly firing into the crowd of guards. The blur of action that came next would be disorienting if I wasn't expecting it.

The guards themselves were unprepared and were not the smartest… I got one of fall for the 'what's that?' trick. The only real problem I had was when my friends (god when did I start thinking of them as friends) threw somebody towards me.

Or when Drax almost hit me with his knife. I was about to yell at him one to find him pressing the leader against the wall with his hand on the thing on the guys head.

"Finger to the throat means death."

And then he ripped out the thing in his head which revealed that guy as some kind of cyborg. Drax then turned to Quill and smiled, "Metaphor."

"Sort of," Quill agreed.

We started heading for the hall we needed except there were more soldiers. I stopped pulling out my guns and taking aim… only I didn't really need to.

Groot extended one of his arms threw about six guards and then proceeded to use them as a battering ram that took out the rest of the guards… only he kept beating them against the wall screaming.

"Uh… Groot?" I called to the tree reaching one hand out to try to stop the tree.

Quill grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back away from the tree shaking his head vigorously

Groot seemed to accept that the dead soldiers would not be rising up again so he pulled back his arm and turned to smile at us.


	13. Worst Day Ever

_**Alright guys, just to remind you this is the shortest chapter. I am sorry about that but yeah thats just how it turned out! Anyway I hope you enjoy it anyways. **_

_**-Lily**_

* * *

Moving through the rest of the ship was easier after that until the security doors were reached. The ship jerked once for whatever reason, I quickly pulled up my wrist thing checking the scanners before I announced to the others, "Well most of the Nova Corps where just whipped out. We gotta move quickly!"

"Gamora hasn't opened the door!" Quill said after shooting two guys.

"I can see that Quill!" I shouted back hitting one guy in the back of the head with my gun.

"I wasn't talking to you Nixy!" Quill snapped back firing two more shots towards a guy who was trying to sneak up on Drax.

"What did you guy call me?" I snapped looking towards Quill but also taking a moment to be a badass and shooting someone who was coming up behind me without even looking. Though I had to admit I was getting a little worried, I could already tell I was running low on energy, I had refueled on the ship but we had run into too many guards so I was now dangerously low.

"Phoenix is too big of a mouth full," Quill defended himself as he pulled out the hadron enforcer.

"So you go with Nixy?!" I yelled back, "Thats the worst nickname ever!"

"You're the one with the weird name!"

I was about to shout at him when suddenly the door opened. Running into the room to face the psycho that everyone was so worried about wasn't as terrifying as I thought it would be. Gamora came in through the floor, which made me seriously confused, why didn't we just come through that way?!

I stood in front of Groot and for a moment things went in slow motion. Ronan turned to face us. His giant hammer glowed with what could only be the infinity stone. The charging of the enforcer rang through the room and then it fired. I covered my eyes when things suddenly sped back up. The light was almost blinding and I felt a little bad that Rocket missed seeing his device finally make something go boom.

The light faded and slowly I looked back holding' my breath as the smoke began to settle. Drax cheered convinced that Ronan was gone. But almost as soon as the taste of victory came over us and new sense of dread took its place as I single figure suddenly stood up in the dust.

"Shit," I cursed as Ronan took aim with his hammer. The blast that came knocked us off our feet. I landed on the stairs behind us the sharp ledge digging into my back and my head slammed into the hard surface making me cry out

I sat up my eyes widening slightly as Drax began running at Ronan. I closed my eyes for just a moment one hand going back to my head to check wincing slightly when I hit a bruise.

I forced myself up onto my feet looking around for the others quickly spotting Quill and Gamora forcing themselves to their feet. I looked back to see Ronan holding Drax by the next.

"Drax!" I shouted pushing myself away from the stairs about to run towards him when something else caught my eyes.

I had a couple of seconds to react, not enough time to move and not enough time to dive so I threw my hands up to shield myself only to have an actually shield appeared around me. The room shock for a moment but then it stopped and I fell to my knees gasping.

That was it. I used up all the energy I could.

I looked back to see where the ship had gone only to find it a little ways away. I forced myself up onto shaking legs looking around for the others. I spotted Gamora trying to drag Drax, I shook my head and quickly went to help her grabbing one of his arms and began pulling.

He was heavy, that was for sure but somehow we managed to drag him back towards the others. We stopped just in front of Groot and I swore my vision was starting to go. But I shook myself and kept my eyes open looking over as Quill appeared with Rocket.

No one spoke, no one needed too. Instead we sat in silence as the reality of the situation became painfully obvious to all of us. The ship was going down, I could feel the same momentum as before. I closed my eyes for a moment and I saw Peter falling after me, one arms outstretched towards me.

I opened them as the same odd calm feeling washed over me. Because I had no illusions of surviving this. But at least I wasn't going to be alone.

I sighed taking a deep breath and looking down at my wrist… no at the little necklace that belonged to someone I never knew.

"I'm sorry sweetie," I whispered suddenly. I had promised myself that one day I would go back to Earth, back to Peter so I could apologize to him. I guess I wouldn't be able to that now. I closed my eyes and just waited feeling slightly comforted by the presence of my friends.

But then I opened them with a gasp. when the atmosphere changed. I looked back blinking fiercely to get rid of the tears.

"Groot?" I whispered confused as I watched the tree-being behind to form what could only be a wooden sphere around us.

The branches came together completely blocking out the world outside so the area was only lightened by the same little lights that Groot had made before.

I was too stunned to stop Groot from wrapping a few branches around me securing me.

"No Groot,"

I looked up seeing Rocket awake. He had his back to me but I could hear the despair in his voice as he moved towards Groot.

"You can't you'll die,"

I swore tears were about to start streaming but I held them back

"Why are you doing this?" Rocket demanded outraged.

The last thing I heard before I was blinded was a deep voice.

"We are Groot."


	14. Why are you singing!

_**Hello hello! I am so sorry I didn't post yesterday, I was visiting with my family but never fear here is the next chapter so everyone can stop crying! **_

**_-Lily_**

* * *

I forced my eyes opened and I swore I was having a serious case of deja vu, except the sky was bright and I definitely was not this swore last time I was not this swore. And last time the Five Stairsteps were not singing. I sat up with a groan holding myself up on my elbows looking around at the group… it looked like everybody made it. Everyone but Groot.

Instantly guilt brought tears to my eyes, especially when I spotted Rocket clutching one of the pieces of wood in his hands.

"The Stairsteps are not helping," I groaned a little agitated before looking behind me before I shouted, "Why the hell have you people not evacuated?!"

Seriously what the hell was Nova doing? Is this what they call evacuated?!

I looked back towards the remnants of the ship once the citizens began panicking. Oh come on! How did that stupid blue bastard not die from that?!

"You killed Groot!"

"Rocket!" I called in warning forcing myself up onto my knees as the smaller guy leaped at Ronan with a roar of rage. Ronan only took a moment blasting Rocket out of the way sending the slightly psychopathic raccoon flying into one of the remnants of the ship.

"Behold!" Ronan called getting the attention of the citizens as I pushed myself up onto one knee, "You're Guardians of the Galaxy! What fruit have the roth?"

"Guardians of the what now?" I groaned quietly looking towards Gamora who kept her eyes locked on Ronan.

"Only that my father, and his father, shall finally be avenged!" Ronan yelled, "People of Xandar! The time has come! To rejoice! And renounce your poultry gods! You salvation, is at hand!"

"Ronan lifted his hammer up over his head a wild look in his eyes as he yelled something my translator wasn't able to translate.

"_O-o-oh child things are gonna get easier_,"

I looked away from Ronan. Quill had gotten to his feet at some point and was looking at the madman as he sung along to the song.

"_O-o-oh child things are gonna get bright_,"

"Why are you singing?!" I whispered yelled in shock.

"Listen to these words," Quill said to Ronan ignoring me.

"_O-o-oh child things are gonna get easier_," Quill continued to sing,"_O-o-oh child things are gonna get bright_ now bring it down hard! _Someday!" _

"He's lost his mind," I decided shaking my head as Quill began to dance.

"What are you doing?" Ronan asked, having lowered his hammer to stare at Quill.

"Dance off bro, me and you." Quill answered without hesitation before stopping for a minute to hold out his hand to Gamora, "Gamora…"

The green woman quickly shook her head.

"Subtle take it back," Quill said beginning to dance again.

"What are you doing?!" Ronan yelled.

"I'm distracting you, ya big turd blossom."

My eyes suddenly went away from Quill and Ronan, to Drax and Rocket behind them. I hadn't noticed before, I had been distracted by Quill's dancing so I didn't notice Drax lifting up the hadron enforcer. I definitely saw him take aim and blast Ronan's hammer to pieces.

My eyes widened as I watched Quill dive.

"QUILL NO!" I screamed my hands outstretched in panic. But it was too late, Quill's hand wrapped around the infinity stone and a black tornado began forming. I heard Quill screaming and I covered my face the wind had kicked up and was blowing my hair in all directions. But I still forced myself to open my eyes as I heard Gamora's voice over the wind.

I couldn't make out what she was saying.

I peered through the chaos just in time to see Gamora taking Quill's hand, the purple spreading across her as well.

"Oh screw it all!" I shouted rushing to my feet and running toward the two fighting against the wind as a thought came to mind.

I hesitated, I hesitated for just a moment before I shook my head, closing my eyes and grabbing onto Gamora's hand. To say I wasn't bothered by the pain would be a lie. It was excruciating, and I bite down hard on my tongue to keep myself from screaming and pain blinded me.

I felt the pain lessen slightly though and I managed to crack my eyes open enough to look down the line to see Drax had grabbed Peter's shoulder.

I closed my eyes again and then pain lessened again to the point that I could open my eyes. I could look around.

Rocket had grabbed onto Drax's hand. My brain began running calculations, if we were all containing the energy… well we would still be blown apart in a minute but we might survive this. I moved my hand carefully grabbing onto the orb in my pocket.

"You're mortal!" Ronan yelled outraged, "How?!"

"You said it yourself bitch, we're the Guardians of the Galaxy."

I smiled, I couldn't help it especially when I watched Quill open his hand sending a blast of purple energy at Ronan. I waited for a moment until Ronan had exploded before I lurched forward slamming the new orb down on the stone.

Almost instantly the purplish tornado disappeared and we let go.

I put my hands on my knees breathing heavily as I struggled to catch my breath. I looked around at the others before I smiled, "We are so much better than Kevin Bacon."

Quill laughed weakly looking down at the orb before meeting Gamora's eyes.

"Well, well, well quiet the light show."

"Oh come on," I groaned my hands still on my knees even as I turned my head to look at Yondu.

"Ain't this sweet?" The Ravager captain said walking towards us, "But you got some business to attend to before all the milky-milky starts."

"The what?" I gasped glaring at the blue man.

"Peter you can't," Gamora said.

"You gotta reconsider this Yondu," Quill began trying to speak reason into the blue man, "I don't know who you're selling this orb too but the only way the universe can survive is if you give the orb to Nova Corps."

"I may be as pretty as an angel," Yondu said and I had to resist laughing, "But I sure as hell ain't one."

"You're insane," I informed him as he held out his hand.

"Hand it over son," Yondu insisted. Quill hesitated for a moment before he pulled the orb out from behind himself and putting into Yondu's hands.

The Ravager smiled and gave the signal to leave turning around before Quill call to him, "Hey Yondu. Do not open the orb. You know that, you've see what it does to people?"

We watched the Ravagers board their ship hovering above us for just a minute that I spent examining my tongue which was bleeding slightly.

"He's gonna be so pissed when he realizes I switched out the orbs," Quill said pulling out another orb.

Gamora let out a laugh of relief and I cheered throwing my arms up unable to help myself.

"He's gonna kill you, Peter." Gamora stated.

Quill looked up towards where the ship had just disappeared, "I know… but he was about the only family I had."

"No he wasn't."

"Aw dammit," I cursed unable to help the smile forming on my face, "Does this mean I'm stuck with you losers?"

Quill laughed I groaned and then I headed away from them. I stopped when I spotted Rocket sitting down on a piece of wreckage clutching a branch shaking with tears. I shared a look with Drax before I walked over next to the raccoon plopping down next to him with a sigh, Drax settling down on the other side.

For a minute I wasn't sure what to do. But then a memory came to me. When Peter's uncle had died, I had been with Peter when we found him… moments after he had been shoot.

I took a deep breath before I carefully reached over wrapping one arm around Rocket's shoulder. Drax reached over and began petting Rocket's head. I shared a sad smile with the bigger man. That was when my wrist thing chirped.

I frowned looking down at it curiously the holographic screen popping up.

_**Search Complete**_

I frowned opened up the search… it was on Flora Colossus… I had forgotten all about that.

I quickly skimmed the text until something caught my eye, I reread it about three times and each time my smile got wider and wider.

"Rocket, Rocket!" I cried urgently shaking the raccoon's shoulder quickly shoving my screen in his face. He sniffled but read what I was looking at his eyes going wide.

_**If there is a piece remaining of a Flora Colossus had the capability to regrow if placed in the correct environment. **_

"We can bring him back!" I whispered joyfully.

Rocket's ears picked up and he smiled clutching the branch tighter he looked towards me and then frowned confused, "When did you dye your hair?"

"What?"

"Your strip is purple now."

I pulled my hand back and grabbed at my hair holding the strip in front of my face and gasping, "What the hell?!"

Well at least now I knew what to blame for the strip, stupid Infinity stones!


	15. All Said and Done

**Well guys here we are the last chapter of the first story I have ever finished. Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews, death threats, follows, and favorites! I hope you all stick around for the follow up one-shots and ministories until the next movie... which is gonna take FOREVER! But anyway have no fear Nixy will return! **

-Lily

I couldn't help laughing. I tried not to I really tried as I stood in the Nova's main building 3 days after we saved the galaxy and became better than Kevin Bacon looking at the holographic image that had caused my laughter. Okay so it wasn't the image itself that made me laugh but Quill's reaction to it.

"I-I'm sorry…. its-his face!" I tried to explain struggling to breath as everyone in the room stared at me.

"Is she alright?" Nova Prim asked in a mixture of concern and worry as I clutched my stomach.

"We're not sure. We think she's broken." Quill admitted before he defended, "Hey we didn't break her! We got her like this!"

I was getting my breathing under control sitting up and whipping my eyes letting out the occasional giggle as I did so. I nodded at the leader of Nova giving her a thumbs up before turning back to the screen.

"So I'm not Terran?" Quill asked the blond woman trying to get clarification.

"You're have Terran, you mother was of Earth." Nova Prim explained getting an excited look in her eyes, "You're father… well…. he's something very accident, we've never seen here before."

"Just to clarify," I said my voice still a little breathless as I raised my hands, "You are aware of the Asgardians right?"

"The what?"

"Okay, never mind." I said lowering my hand before looking away scratching the back of my head with the hand I had raised.

"That could be why you were able to hold the infinity stone for as long as you did." Gamora reasoned before anyone could question me on the Asgardians existence, although he did give me something to think about… oh god if Thor was Quill's dad I think I was going to throw up! Or Odin forbid Loki!

"You're friends have arrived." Nova Prim announced shutting down the image and turning towards Drax, Rocket… and the newly planted Groot. My information turned out correctly, a couple of tense minutes after planting the twig it took root and began turning green. Rocket hadn't let the pot out of sight, and I couldn't blame him.

"On behalf of the Nova Corps, we would like to express our profound gratitude for your help in saving Xandar." the leader thanked us again before nodding, "If you would follow Denarius Rey, he has something to show you."

I smirked, I already knew exactly what Rey was about to show us. I may have been called in to help with a little hiccup they had with said surprise. I kept my mouth shut however so that it would be a surprise, I couldn't wait to see Quill's face.

"So Nixy," Quill began as we walked. I couldn't help groan, in the past couple of days Quill hadn't dropped the nickname, and the others had practically leaped at the name all agreeing that Phoenix was a mouth full… I had threatened to hit them but it wasn't working.

"What do you wants Quills?" I demanded utilizing my own newly developed nickname. It fit him perfectly because he was such a pain in my side.

"You realize now you stuck on a team of losers," Quill began.

"Yeah, I'm standing next to the biggest one of all." I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Whatever you say Nix," Quill sighed casually throwing his arm around my shoulder, "But you're stuck with us."

And then we exited the building and Quill gasped.

"We tried to keep you as close to the original as possible, and with Miss Phoenix's help we managed to salvage some of the original as well."

Parked on the landing pad was a brand new, shiny Milano.

"Unfortunately you're stupid tape player survived the crash so I had to instal it." I sighed patting Quill on the shoulder as he let go of me. Before I remembered something turning to Rey and asking hopefully, "Oh thats reminds me… did you do the thing I asked?"

Rey winced, "Yeah, all the salvaged parts were thoroughly cleaned."

"Oh thank god, the ships clean everybody!" I called to the group relieved.

"Thank you," Quill thanked the Nova corps man honestly.

"I have a family," Rey confessed, "They're alive because of you."

I smiled as a warm feeling happened where my heart was, I smiled down at Rocket.

"You're criminal records have also been expunged," Rey announced, "However I have to warn you against breaking any laws in the future."

"Question," Rocket began, "What if I see something that I want to take and it belongs to someone else?"

"You will be arrested."

"But what if I want it more than the person who has it?" Rocket argued.

"Still illegal." Rey insisted.

"That doesn't follow, no I want it more sir," Rocket continued to argue. I let out a laugh sharing a look with Gamora before the green woman began leading the smallest of our group away.

"What if someone does something irksome and I decided to remove his spine?" Drax asked next making everyone looking at him with concern.

Except me.

"Oh Drax…" I said shaking my head.

"Thats… thats actual murder. One of the worst crimes there is." Rey said suddenly very worried, "So also illegal."

I will admit I was concerned when Drax seemed actually surprised by this. But I didn't really have much time to react before the big guy began heading towards the ship as well.

"They'll be fine," Quill assured him, "I'm gonna keep an eye on them."

"You?" Rey asked in disbelief.

Quill took a moment looking at me before he looked at me and the others before he smiled, "Yeah me…"

Quill began walked away before I smiled and turned to Rey, "Did you do the thing?"

"Yes, the box is on his bed."

"Thank you." I thanked him before I smiled at him, "And don't worry, I'll keep 'em out of trouble."

And with that I followed them onboard the ship where there was a strange quiet. Sure I could hear Rocket talking to Drax about something but my gaze followed Gamora's to Quill's room.

I smiled as he gazed down at the little envelope in his hands. I smiled at Gamora who nodded at me as we waited watching as Quill read his letter.

I had found the little present when I was helping the Nova Corps find parts from the original ship that we could use for the ship. The box where it had been held had survived, if it had been anything I would have ignored it and kept looking... but I remembered Quill's face when he ripped it out of Rocket's hand. It meant a lot to him... who was I to keep it from him?

I didn't know where is was from, I didn't know who gave it to him, but I didn't care. What I cared about was doing something kind of nice for a friend. Even if it ended up with him crying, which everyone else was kind enough not to mention.

Even when he finally looked at us after putting his new tape into the refurbished system and turned to look at us… well he looked at Gamora. I let them have their moment... literally I counted to seven in my head.

"I call co-pilot!" I shouted after the moment raising my hand called smiling before I bolted to for the deck when Rocket's eyes widened. I leaped over the seat and landed perfectly in the co-pilot seat smiling evilly at Rocket who began mumbling about how I didn't have to carry around a pot that was heavier than me.

I recognized the song that had come on when Quill sat down in the pilots chair. Ain't no mountain high enough. A song that had survived through many generations.

It was in that song that I made a realizaition as we took off.

Because yes I was the girl the world forgot. But even though they forgot me on Terra or Earth or whatever, I think I have a space ship full of people who never will. And that was the best thing in the world.

And at the end of this great journey I decided that I did still blame Quill for getting me into this mess, but I was happy he did it.


End file.
